Lady of Time and Space
by Chieko-san
Summary: The Doctor feels a psychic link he hasn't felt in a long time. Are there really more Time lords out there? Join the Doctor, Amy and Rory as they deal with the arrival of a brand new crew member. Doctor x OC (if you don't like OC stories I hope you would give this a chance) On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings adventurers of the whoniverse, I am pleased to present to you this fanfic which I hope you enjoy. But before you can precede a few words from the BBC**

**Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own Doctor Who even though I plot constantly to amend this fact.**

**Also as my first fanfic I hope you will take the time to review. Good or bad I do not care as long as the bad reviews are criticisms on my writing so I can improve and provide better stories for all. So once again enjoy.**

**Armanian Temple in the Plavical conglomeration**

The Doctor ran through the darkened corridors followed closely by Amy and Rory. A shower of sparks rain down over his head as he narrowly dodged a plasma beam which stuck the roof above.

"Come along Ponds," shouted gleefully over his shoulder. Amy rolled her eyes but refused to comment as she concentrated on running away from the horde of angry aliens now after them. Reaching the Tardis the burst inside dodging a few more badly aimed projectiles and shut the door.

"I thought you said it was fine to visit the Armanian Temple," Rory panted.

"How was I supposed to know that it wasn't going to be considered non sacred and a popular tourist destination for another five hundred years," The Doctor replied.

"Oh I don't know maybe check the date next time you leave the Tardis," Retorted Amy. The Doctor put on his best shocked face.

"But that's half the fun gone," he said as though appalled that they had even considered that. He started making his way over to the Tardis console already thinking of their next adventure when blinding pain shot through his head. He curled up clutching his head as waves of emotions raced through him in a horrifying swirl like a torturous cry for help. Then just as suddenly as it had started the onslaught stopped. The Doctor stared up the worried faces of Amy and Rory who were now looming over him.

"What the hell was that," Amy said hiding her concern in her brash Scottish accent.

"I don't know, but…no, it's impossible. There's no way… but maybe… yes," The Doctor muttered as a stream of thoughts flew past so many possibilities.

"Doctor what is it?" Amy asked breaking into his thoughts.

"I… I think that it was another Time lord," he finally said.

**Research base 7 Torchwood**

"What happened?" shouted the head of science and research, racing into the room now flashing red from a dozen different alarms.

"The rift just surged dramatically," replied a young scientist tapping away at a keyboard, "we've never experienced a wave that big. The surge has caused many of our major systems to fail,"

"What about section 12? Is it secure?" the head of science research yelled panic creeping into his voice.

"Yes, we managed to bypass the surge away from most of the major functions there. But the sound barrier and the psychic shields were shut down for a bit and some of the staff were knocked out by the mental attack but we managed to raise them again," the head of science research mopped his head with a handkerchief.

"Let's just hope that we don't get any more surges. I do not want to lose her,"

**Aboard the Tardis**

"Doctor, what do you mean another Time lord," asked Amy.

"Well when I was hit by that mental assault a connection was established and I could feel the mind of a Time lord through that connection," The Doctor replied flicking various switches upon the console.

"Ok, so it's a Time lord but why are you tracking him slash her down. After that attack shouldn't you steer clear of whatever caused it," said Rory leaning back in the pilot chair, "After all not many things have you curled in the foetal position,"

"Yes, usually I would do just that but the attack was desperate and emotional. Hardly any direction at all, the only reason I felt it is because I'm also a Time lord, which by the way, makes me a bit sensitive to any others around," replied the Doctor, "but whoever sent out that signal, they were in a lot pain. Agony even and I have to try and save them, whoever they are," the Tardis shuddered at this and the trio stumbled as they landed.

"So, um, where are we?" asked Rory as he looked out of the Tardis at the pristine white walls surrounding them.

"Only one way to find out," the Doctor replied as he walked out and went exploring.

**Section 12**

Another spasm shook through the tiny body of The Wanderer as the pain flared through her once more. A small whimper escaped from the blood fleck lips as her keeper approached her. She tried to curl up tighter as though she could encase herself in protective armour as long as she squeezed in upon herself. A rough hand grabbed the back of her neck and she screamed involuntarily as she was dragged from her tiny cell. She tried to break the tight hold on her but her weakened body had no effect. A door slide open before her as a computerized female voices started speaking over the intercom. _Subject 0 submitted for test number 20583903. Time commenced 17:39, Ready subject for test._ Wanderer shuddered at the voice she had learned to fear, dreading the torture that would follow. She felt her wrist being shackled and she tried once more to flee. The man held her there easily and finished shackling her, leaving the room without saying a word. They never do, electricity crackled in the air and raced down the shackles to her frail form. All she could do now, was scream.

**Somewhere in Torchwood research base 7**

The Doctor winced as pain shot through the dull connection he had with the mysterious Time lord. Where ever he or she was they had to be contained in a psychic damping shield of some sort. He continued to wonder where he might find such shield when he collided with a rather short balding man.

"For heaven's sake, watch where you're going. We may be having a crisis but that is no excuse for shoddy conduct," the man fumed.

"Sorry sir," the Doctor said slipping right into acting mode, "We were on our way to the psychic dampening shield but we got lost,"

"Ah so you must be who they sent to fix the shield. Good, good, we need to fix them a fast as possible. We lost twenty workers to that attack I'll have you know, so many brilliant minds are now just blubbering idiots. It's in section 12, but I'm sure you know that, but from here you go straight forward then take a right at the fourth junction," The man wiped his brow nervously, "no one will go within fifty feet of the cell until the shields are at full capacity. You seem like an intelligent fellow it would be a shame if you were to succumb to another attack. Good luck," the man wandered or rather waddled off leaving Amy, Rory and The Doctor staring after him.

"Well, section 12 seems to be the right place," The Doctor said rubbing his palms together, "Off we go," They followed the man's instructions easily and soon made it to the right hand junction. Turning the corner they soon saw a group of men and women rushing around frantically writing down data from the many monitors while others typed series of numbers into the computers. One of the men saw them and rushed over.

"Are you here to fix the Shield?" he asked.

"Ah yes, that's us. What seems to be the problem," The Doctor quickly said.

"The energy formatters took a beating when the surge came through although we managed to get the shield partially up no one without strong mental barriers can get close enough to fix them on top of that the video feeds are still down," The young man wrung his hands worryingly. Suddenly a scream tore through the air and the Doctor winced as another jolt of pain ran through the link.

"Jonathan," called one woman, "she's started again. Did you get the test results back from the medics?"

"Yeah, although they didn't go into much detail it basically says she didn't respond just like the other treatments," Jonathan replied. He turned back to the Doctor, "When you're ready just call and we'll open the door," without further acknowledgement Jonathan rushed back to his station.

"Right, Amy, Rory, when we go in there I have a feeling that whoever is in there will try to invade your minds, so I'll protect you by placing some barriers up. It should block everything out but there is still a chance that you might get a few hints and touches. So don't be alarmed," Said the Doctor quickly.

"Do whatever you need to do," Amy replied. The Doctor nodded and placed his fingertips against her temple. Closing his eyes he set up the necessary protection. Now done with Amy he turned to Rory and did the same.

"Okay, everything is in order. Let's go find ourselves a Time lord," the three of them walked over to the flustered Jonathan.

"We're ready to begin just send us in the right direction and we'll be off," The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Right then," he said, turning to the computer, "Raising section 12 closure. Right through there just go straight ahead until the end that's where you need to go," The Doctor nodded. Turning towards the now open gate and strode forward flanked by Amy and Rory. He turned to see the gate closing behind then followed the corridor. Finally they reached the end which stopped outside a dimly lit cell fronted by a one way window.

"This must be the area that's being shielded," The Doctor mused getting out his sonic screwdriver, "now if I can just fix the lights then maybe…," he trailed off when the lights came on and revealed what lay hidden in its shadows. Amy gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide in horror. The ground was smeared with blood and huddled in a corner was the shape of curled up girl dressed in a stained dress similar to a hospital gown. Her long black hair was matted and dull falling around her thin shape. The small figure shuddered in pain. The Doctor pressed one of his hands against the glass.

"What have they done to you," he whispered.

**So yeah that's the first chapter. Please review and enjoy the chapters to come. **

**Yay * ~ O ~ * Pom poms**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. I would also like to thank anyone who reviews in advance and I hope more people will review in the future, past and present.**

**So again with the disclaimer**

**I do not own Doctor Who see chapter one for details**

**Enjoy**

**Inside the cell**

The Wanderer curled up tighter when the lights flickered into life wrapping her almost skeletal arms around her knees. No it was too soon. She shivered against the cold metal she had pressed herself against but refused to leave her sanctuary in the corner. A buzzing noise started to sound on the door and she screwed her eyes shut tighter trying to escape into the darkness. Light pressure touched her shoulder. Flinching away she shrieked and kicked weakly at whoever had touched her. Tears seeped out from under eyelids as the suddenly movement caused blood to seep into her pierced lung. Coughing violently that only inflamed the pain in her chest, she hacked up blood on the floor. She heard someone gasp. So unlike them she vaguely thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Just stay still we don't want to hurt. We're here to help," a smooth voice said nearby, "I'm the Doctor I promise we will get you out of here," Wanderer curled up again trying to shield herself from the voice. Feeling warm arms starting to cradle her she tried to break free but they were too strong.

"Rory check her vitals. I don't know how bad it is but that should give us a sign," The voice said again. She felt a light touch on her chafed wrist as 'Rory' checked her pulse. The man who was holding her started to stroke her hair. Despite everything she felt herself relaxing.

"Doctor her hearts are weak and erratic and from what I've seen she probably has a punctured lung," 'Rory' said. She felt warm hands feeling along her chest the man sighed.

"She has quite a few broken ribs. If we can get her to the Tardis I'm sure that she could heal her but I don't know how to get her out in the state she's in," I shifted uncomfortably. Tardis, how did they know about my Tardis? She remembered hers now lying dead somewhere in England, forever disguised as an oak tree. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"Maybe we should stop calling her just her and find out her name," I heard a woman asked in a Scottish accent.

"Your right, why didn't I think of that," replied the one she assumed was the Doctor, "Listen, do mind telling us your name," he asked softly. She opened her mouth to speak but only a grating croak escaped her lips. The tears finally started to spill over, washing away some of the grime on her face, as she finally opened her large green-grey eyes to stare beseechingly at the Doctor. He gazed back at her with pity in his eyes, and then the Wanderer saw something that looked like an idea flashed briefly. He placed his hands against her temples lightly and closed his eyes. Her eyes widened as she felt a soft presence whispering against her mind asking for admittance. She gasped softly as she felt his presence, a presence she had not felt in many years.

"_You can speak to me freely here,"_ his voice whispered in her head, _"We have not come here to hurt you. What is your name?"_

"_The Wanderer but they call me subject zero here," _she replied.

"_How did you get here?"_

"_My brother and I escaped the Time war when our parents fused our Tardis coordinates so that we could never return but we were followed by a dalek ship as we fled. By brother died saving my life and my Tardis was destroyed. I crashed on earth 124 years ago wounded. It was enough to kill me and I didn't regenerate but someone found me wandering in the field I had landed in and took me to a hospital. They came and found me there and since then the keepers have kept me here,"_ Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she told her story. The Doctor rocked her softly soothing her.

"_Can you free me?" _she asked hesitantly.

"_Yes I promise to set you free,"_ The Doctor replied sorrow evident in his mind as he stared at her frail body.

"_Thank-you," _she sighed as her body collapsed into a deep sleep.

The Doctor looked down upon the now sleeping Time lady.

"Rory, Amy, I have to get her out of here. I'm going to check the database for any information on her," Whispered the Doctor furiously, "Even though I loathe to leave her I can't let them keep any information on Time lords," Amy shivered at the rage burning within the Doctor's eyes.

"What can we do Doctor," Amy asked quietly knowing all she could do was offer assistance.

"I need you to get the Tardis. Do you think you can remember how to get back to her?"

"Oh coarse, but then what do I do," She asked.

"Set this to setting forty-two," he said chucking her the sonic, "aim it at the Tardis console and she'll automatically lock on to me and materialise here," Amy nodded and headed out the cell door and back down the corridor.

"Rory I need you to keep an eye on her condition while I take a look through the main system files outside. If anything changes, yell," The Doctor carefully laid the Wanderer down brushing her hair away from her face. With one last sorrowful look he turned and exited the cell. The Doctor walked purposely to the mainframe typing into the computer he quickly accessed the system files. There were several folders marked success and a few marked failed. He ignored them and clicked on the file named Subject zero. Inside he scanned the reports trying to learn about the building and its facilities. As he read The Doctors rage boiled beneath the skin from what little he had seen they had treated her like an experiment torturing her. He saw that of the few files marked failed were of things that had nearly killed her but had somehow managed to detox her in time, aspirin, sparkling cyanide and other substances. They were researching the weaknesses and strengths of a Time lord. Suddenly an alarm blared red and the stylised T for torchwood blared up on screen. Jonathan's voice came over the speakers.

"Shield repair crew a surge is coming if the rest of you don't get out of there soon your brains will be fried when she lets loose," his voiced crackled out.

"Doctor," Rory yelled. The Doctor raced in to see Wanderer writhing around her faced etched into a mask of silent pain. He knelt down beside her and took her hand trying to lend her strength. He could hear her hearts beating wildly out of rhythm.

"I don't know what happened Doctor," Shouted Rory over the blaring alarm.

"It's the rift she can feel the energy radiating from it, so can I but I'm strong enough to cope, but she's so weak her system can't handle it. It's burning her from the inside out. We need Amy now," he shouted. Right on cue the Tardis materialised and a very confused and concerned Amy opened the door.

"What's happening," she shouted.

"Not now Amy," Replied the Doctor picking up the still convulsing Time lady and raced her into the Tardis being careful not to jostle her damaged body. Reaching the infirmary he laid her on the one of the beds. The Tardis hummed in concern for her new arrival. The Doctor noted her attention but continued to work, running tests to see how badly damaged she really was. Looking at the full body scan results he felt his hearts plummet. A ruptured liver, punctured lung, seven broken ribs, a broken wrist and fractures along her radius and one of her kidneys were failing. Thankfully no brain damage had occurred to some miracle but there was most likely going to be several psychological scars. If it weren't for her Time lady DNA she would have died long ago even now she was almost on the brink of regeneration. The Doctor realised how close she was to dying if she hadn't been brought inside and sheltered from the rift then she would have torn herself apart. The Doctor collapsed into a chair that he didn't remember being there before and held his head in his hands. She was safe, the Tardis even now was healing her, and he hadn't lost her. He barely registered the concerned Ponds hovering by the door but was relieved when Rory decided that he needed to be alone and took Amy away. The Doctor sat there and slowly he raised his head as rage he hadn't felt since Jenny was killed on Messaline swirled in his eyes. Those people out there, they will now know why he's called the oncoming storm. The Doctor ran to the console room. Flipping switches and pulling levers he kept his head down even when Amy and Rory walked in.

"Doctor is she going to be alright," Amy asked clearly concerned.

"Oh she'll heal up quite quickly," he replied casually, "but I'm afraid that the physical healings is going to be nothing compared to the help she'll need after what happened to her," a hint of venom snuck into his words at the ends causing Amy and Rory to share a glance at each other.

"What about you Doctor,"

"I'll be fine, you know me besides we have the universe to see so where do you think would be a nice spot to visit? Paris, I know how Venice didn't work out or how about New Zealand I've did promise to take you there some time or how about someplace further. I know a planet that has caverns filled with waterfalls that go up," the Doctor continued to ramble as he fixed in their new destination. The Tardis landed with it's usually grace, meaning none, and the Doctor gestured to the door.

"Go on take a look," He insisted. Rory shrugged and was led by Amy out the door. They squinted at the afternoon sun their vision impaired by the sudden light. Sight clearing Amy looked around at the familiar surroundings.

"Doctor, why are we back in Leadworth?" she asked. She heard the creaking sound of the door closing and whirled around to find the Tardis shut tight and locked.

"Doctor, Doctor!" she yelled banging her fists on the door, "What the bloody hell are you doing,"

"I'm sorry," he replied through the door. Running back to the console he punched in the co-ordinates for Torchwood Research Base 7. The Oncoming Storm was approaching.

**Well there you go, The Doctor and the Wanderer, I wonder how it's going to turn out? So review and if you have any ideas leave them there and I'll be happy to consider them for further chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well third chapter here we are. For disclaimer see chapter one. Now that that is out of the way I'll just shut up and let you read.**

**The Time Vortex**

The Doctor knew he couldn't destroy Torchwood completely without affecting the timelines but taking out that base and all its information on Time lords it had gathered was just fine. The Doctor pushed the guilty thoughts from his head about leaving the Ponds behind but he couldn't let them see him like this, as the oncoming storm. He landed the Tardis just outside the junction to section 12. Rounding the corner he saw the same team of men and women working just as furiously as they had before. Jonathan saw him and came running over.

"Thank God you're alright. We thought we had lost you in the surge except for the red head who returned earlier, but how did you manage to get out?" he asked curiously casting a glance at the door. The Doctor ignored him.

"Listen to me and I want you to answer me truthfully," he spat, "What exactly do you know about the girl they were keeping prisoner down there"

"Only what the reports says," Jonathan spluttered cowering under the Doctor's gaze, "the keepers are the only ones exposed to her. They say she turned up injured, and as an alien it was our duty to contain her. Because of her injuries after she was consider to be docile the keeper's went about trying to get her better. They also said in the process they would find out as much as they could about her species," he rushed through his explanation shooting fearful glances back to the oblivious team.

"She's the last one of her species, you ignorant ape," The Doctor hissed "and those keepers weren't helping her, they were torturing her. They did their experiments on her until she was coughing up blood,"

"Oh god, they couldn't have…they can't, oh god," Jonathan covered his mouth in shock, "what have we done," the Doctor stepped closer and loomed over Jonathan.

"Tell all staff to run. Tell them to just run, because for what you did, even without your knowledge. I will destroy this place. And tell them if one shred of information leaves this place, even if one post it note is gone, all hell will pay, you know why?," Jonathan shook his head numbly.

"Because I'm the Doctor," he said barely raising his voice but Jonathan quaked before him. Running back to his team he frantically told them to abandon everything and run. The Doctor watched them go with cold eyes walking back to the Tardis he scanned the complex for forms of life in barely ten minutes the base was empty. Walking over to the typewriter he typed in the codes to remotely activate the self-destruct sequence.

"Now all that was going to be left of that place was memories" he thought crossing his arms. Feeling the rage subside within him, it left behind a dull feeling of disgust at the pit of his stomach. He sighed as he went and entered the co-ordinates to return to Leadworth, opening the door only to reveal a very annoyed Amy Pond.

"What the hell was that for," she shouted pushing past him. The Doctor rubbed his head sheepishly under the glare of the fiery ginger.

"Oh the Tardis picked up an emergency protocol signal. A neutral member was needed to authenticate the placement of a new prime minister. So old sexy here whisked me off to go sort out the parliamentary issue. You wouldn't believe how violent some politicians are on Chromos 9," he rambled quickly.

"Good, I thought you might have gone and gotten revenge on those sick people who were holding her captive," Amy said waving her arms dramatically, "Oh by the way did you get her name I kind of want to stop calling her 'her'," she added off hand.

"She's called the Wanderer, and no I didn't go get revenge," he lied adding a imitation of Amy to throw her off, "Torchwood, that facility that we found her in, well they play a part in my past, their future, so despite how much I wanted to, I had to keep to the time lines," he added bitterly. He felt Rory's hand on his shoulder lending him strength in the awkward manner that only Rory could achieve.

"It's fine. I'm sorry you had to see me like this but what she went through was so inhuman I surprised she didn't die," he turned around and was hit with the full force of Amy's hug.

"Don't worry Doctor. If anyone can help her you can," she stepped back, breaking the embrace with the Doctor. Smiling sadly he made his way over to the infirmary leaving the console room behind.

**Infirmary**

The Wanderer woke up feeling much better, the pain that had been almost a constant companion had left her. She opened her eyes and stared at the unfamiliar surroundings. Panicking she sat up and got off the strange bed. She tried to remember what had happened but her memories were hazy and half formed. Swaying with vertigo from the sudden movement she struggled to walk but the blood she had lost was too much and was yet to be replenished. Settling for a crawl she made her way over to a darkened corner behind a cabinet containing various medicines. Curling up her knees against her chest she sorted through the jumble of memories trying to remember how she had come to be here. Pain tainted them red as she recalled voices talking and saying so many things, bringing her hope. And a man wearing a ridiculous bowtie, what had happened to them? Wondering if it had just been a hallucination she stiffened and curled up tighter when the sound of footsteps approaching broke through her wonderings. When she estimated that they were at the door they sped up and stopped beside the bed she had woken up on.

"Only the keepers would be this worried by her escape, only they would want her this badly," she thought. The footsteps started getting closer methodically searching for her, a traitorous whimper escaped her lips alerting her searcher. Suddenly the man with the bowtie came into view. Seeing her huddled shape the Doctor raised his arms slowly showing he wasn't armed.

"Wanderer, listen," he said soothingly, "you aren't in section 12 anymore. We escaped, and no one's going to hurt you here," he approached slowly and carefully. The Wanderer's eyes were wide and she struggled to push herself deeper into the corner. Her eyes flickered with hope, fear and confusion.

"I'm the Doctor and just going to check your condition, it won't hurt but I need to know if you're going to be alright," The Doctor said quietly. The Tardis sang comfortingly to the Wanderer soothing her and backing up the Doctor's claim. Reaching forward he placed a hand on her wrist and measured her pulse.

"Your hearts seem to be back in sync now if you come with me I can scan for any internal injuries. Can you managed to walk there yourself or do you need help?"

"Can you help me? I can't walk yet," she replied quietly. He nodded, and gently scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Scared at how light she was.

"Ok the Tardis will scan you now and we can see what we can do," he said calmly as he looked over at a monitor nearby. Gallifreyian symbols appeared on the screen stating the diagnostics.

"Ok you've completely healed you just need a few hours to replenish your blood supply, until then take it easy you'll be lighted head and weak for a while longer and the bones are still tender so be careful not to re-break them. They should be strong enough in a couple of hours," he sat down beside her and put his arm around her she flinched away then cautiously lent into him, accepting the comfort of his presence. She felt him rubbing her arm warming her pale skin.

"I promise not to let anyone hurt you anymore," he murmured. Feeling her drop asleep against him he laid her down again on the bed and pulled up a chair, waiting until she woke up once more.

The Wanderer woke and was greeted by the sight of the Doctor reading in a chair beside her. The Doctor, noticing she was now awake placed his book down on a trolley covered in the alien equivalent of alcohol swabs and gauze bandages.

"How are you feeling, any more light-headedness?"

"No I'm all good I think," She replied hesitantly.

"Good, so are you up for something to eat?" He said half cheerfully easing into familiarity. Wanderer shrugged not trusting her opinion.

"Uh…can I have a shower first," she asked hoping she hadn't stepped over the line.

"Oh coarse, just through there, I'm the Tardis will provide you with some clothes as well," Hopping up the Doctor helped her off the bed. She walked over to the small bathroom to the side. Hearing the sound of rushing water he waited until she had finished washing. Finally she emerged and thanks to several alien conditioning agents her matted black hair now lay smooth and sleek ending at the small of her back. She was wearing a black singlet with cream cardigan. She also wore a long brown skirt decorated with several different designs and patterns. A pair a tan leather gladiator sandals supported her feet

"Right I should say a good meal is in order, your barely skin and bones," He said wincing internally at of thin she really was clad in the clothing. Walking out the door the Doctor lead her to the nearest kitchen and found it already occupied with Amy and Rory. Leading the Wanderer over to a comfortable booth he sat down beside her and gestured to Amy and Rory to come join them.

"Wanderer this is Amy and Rory. They helped get you out of that cell and I wanted you to meet them," Amy waved in response while Rory smile awkwardly.

"So your names the Wanderer, right?" Amy asked, "What is it with you Time lords and your weird names?"

"Wait," The Wanderer started looking at the Doctor, "You're really a Time lord?"

"Of course, can't you tell?" Wanderer nodded her head in response.

"I can but one day about twenty years after I was captured all the Time lord conscious suddenly disappeared. I almost went insane from the emptiness and darkness. When you entered my mind that first time you found me, I thought that you might have been but I didn't want to hope and I thought I might just be creating an illusion, I had to be sure," She shuddered remembering the day. The Doctor looked at her sadly.

"That was the end of the Time war everyone died except for me. There was another, for a time, the Master, but he's gone as well. I'm sorry but we're the only ones left," The Doctor got up and went over to the kitchen and started cooking. Soon Rory got up and left leaving Amy and Wanderer alone.

"I'm sorry," began Amy, "I can't even imagine how you must feel," The Wanderer barely heard her as tears streamed down her face. Amy unsure on what to do went with her instincts and slid over and wrapped her in a hug comforting the young Time lady the only way she could. She cried into Amy's shoulder for several minutes until the Doctor came over with a bowl of beef stew.

"Here, eat this you need the iron," he said. She took the spoon gingerly as though unsure on how to use it. Taking a mouth full she was soon devouring the savoury stew hungrily. Taking out a napkin the Doctor wiped the flecks of stew away from her mouth cleaning her face. She was so childlike he was afraid of how much damage was done to her mind. Then again she was trapped for a vast period of time. Taking her bowl returned with another this time accompanied with a bread roll.

"Slowly this time ok," he warned as she picked up her spoon. Hesitantly she started again making sure to slow down. Taking the roll in hand she started tearing small pieces off, dipping them in the stew and nibbling on them.

"So Wanderer," Amy said, "what's the deal with the name. I can sort of see from what the Doctors told me that it usually reflects upon your personality or what you aspire to be," the Wanderer looked up briefly then paid her attention to the roll before speaking.

"I always wanted to travel, ever since I joined the Academy. I wanted see the stars. I used to let by Tardis drift on the currents of reality until I ended up someplace new and interesting. Basically a wanderer, who never stays, just travels,"

"That sounds just like our Doctor here except he doesn't mean to drift aimlessly it just happens. But between you and me, and I don't want to seem rude, but you don't mind if I called you Wanda, after all the Wanderer is a bit of a mouthful," The Wanderer thought briefly.

"Yes, I'd like that," she said smiling a little, breaking the sad distant look she had worn ever since she arrived on the Tardis. Amy patted her hand tenderly glad that she had made a breakthrough and left her in peace to finish her stew. After she had finished her second bowl The Doctor led her down the Tardis corridors until they reached the door he wanted.

"Since you'll be staying in the Tardis indefinitely I had the Tardis build you a room," Wanda walked into a Tardis blue room (though she didn't know it at the time). A carved maple bed with a canopy and sheets matching the walls stood in the middle of the room. Silver tree line drawings decorated the walls and every now and then the braches and leaves would sway as a non-existent breeze blew through them. A bookshelf was tucked in one corner accompanied with two dark brown leather armchairs and a matching coffee table. A door leading to a massive wardrobe stood in one corner and a window seat was hidden behind a pair of curtains, artificial moonlight streamed through the glass lighting the flowerbeds of the Tardis garden. Another door led to a rustic bathroom with a wooden vanity, brass plumbing and decorative tiles.

"I wasn't sure what you liked as I don't really know you, so I let the Tardis decide," he murmured quietly as though unsure what to say. Running a hand over the furnishings Wanda turned around eyes sparkling.

"This is mine? All this, just for me?" she asked, "Oh thank you, thank you so much. I've never seen any so beautiful in all my 176 years," she leapt forward and hugged the Doctor a tear sliding down her cheek. The Doctor patted her back awkwardly surprised by her sudden change. But almost stopped his thought process, 176 years, she was barely an adolescent and she had obviously suffered. Realising that he still hadn't replied the Doctor focused once more on Wanda.

"Thank the Tardis, but right now you need to sleep and get back your strength. A Time lady of your age needs her beauty sleep," he turned and left her to marvel at her new home.

"Thank you," she whispered to the Tardis. The Tardis hummed softly in return.

**I feel I finished on a nicer tone here. I hoped you liked it. More to come and I hope you like them as well. So as a writer I am desperate for reviews, so please do. Also because my friend, Marisa, (who I dedicate this chapter to) and I tend to debate in biology, I would like to know. Which is a better name for a chicken and duck hybrid? A chuck or a ducken? Any way that's your daily dose of randomness. Chieko out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now for a steaming plate of chapter four**

**Disclaimer: I checked my list of stuff I own and Doctor who wasn't on it : (**

**The Tardis**

The Doctor shot up suddenly when a spike of terror pierced through his mind followed closely by a blood curdling scream. He saw Amy and Rory appear at the door to their room. Running past their confused faces he raced over to Wanda's room. He burst in and immediately saw that something was wrong. The walls had darkened to a navy blue and the silver trees were thrashing wildly as though a storm was racing through their drawn leaves. Wanda lay tangled in a mass of sheets and was contorting and whimpering, her nightie drenched in sweat. The Doctor rushed to her side grabbing her flailing limbs and bundling her up. A stray hand struck his face and an elbow hit his chest winding him slightly but he continued to hold her and murmur soothing words in Gallifreyian into her ears. Eventually she calmed down and curled herself into the Doctor arms crying softly in her sleep. After several minutes her cries softened as she started to wake. Opening her eyes slowly she saw that she was curled up in the Doctors arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly concern lacing each word.

"It's just a dream," she replied trying to brush it off unsuccessfully as her voice trembled. The Doctor nodded and brushed her hair away from her tear stained face.

"Do you want to talk about it," Wanda shook her head while hiding her face into his chest. He started shifting her off his lap but she grabbed his shirt, preventing further movement.

"Please don't go," she whispered, "I don't want to wake up back in that room again,"

"I won't ever let that happen I promise," he said kissing the top of her head. Setting her down on the mattress, he wrapped his arms around her fragile body and sung her to sleep.

The Doctor woke up suddenly and stared confused at his surroundings. He was back in the cell that he had found Wanda in. Looking around he tried to find her but found the room empty. The door slid open and man dressed from head to toe in a white hazmat suit entered. The Doctor backed into the corner as an overwhelming sense of fear washed through him at the site of the man. Striding forward and the man grabbed the Doctor dragging him from the room. Struggling he found his efforts had no effect on the stranger. Finally he was taken to another room that had a pair of chains bolted to the ceiling, fighting desperately yet having no strength to fight off his captor, the Doctor's wrists were shackled and he heard the man leave via the door behind him. An electric crackle filled the air and he knew there was no escape. Trying vainly to break from his bonds he felt the cuffs tearing the skin from his wrist as he fought. Warm blood trickled down his arms as the electrical current raced down the chains. An unearthly scream split the air, but the scream that was torn from his lips was not his own, it was Wanda's. The Doctor gasped awake and felt Wanda shaking within his arms.

"Shush, it's just a dream, okay. They can't get you here. You're safe now, no one will hurt you," he whispered hugging her close. The Doctor shuddered at what those people had done to her. They deserved to suffer for all eternity being tortured with their own devices. The Doctor swallowed the rising tide of emotions and struggled to dismiss the thoughts from his mind. He would never stoop to their level. They stayed there for another hour as the Doctor continued to comfort the trembling Wanda in a mixture of Gallifreyian and English. Slowly but surely she began to calm down. Waking up, Wanda woke to find herself in the Doctors arms. Shifting slightly she turned and saw the Doctor staring at her in concern.

"I had another nightmare didn't I?" she asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No not really, but I don't think I want to," She sat up and the Doctor withdrew his arms.

"I'm sorry for making you stay, I hope it wasn't awkward or anything."

"Oh no problem, I'm sure you would have done the same for me," he replied casually brushing off the memories of her dream, "But I'm sure you must want some privacy so if you need anything all be in the console room," and with that the Doctor left. Wanda sighed and went to have a warm shower to wash off the layer of sweat she had accumulated. As the water washed over her she tried to forget her horrific nightmare. She didn't need the Doctor, who had been so kind to her, worry any more. Grabbing one of the overly large soft towels she wrapped herself in it and wandered the cavernous halls of her wardrobe. She spied an emerald green turtleneck and a pair of skinny jeans, going past the shoe section she shrugged and grabbed a matching green pair of converse sneakers. Getting dressed she admired herself in a full length mirror which had appeared. Although she had only been with the Doctor for a day she was already getting back to her former state. Her hair was smooth and had a healthy glow, her skin although naturally pale was fuller and her eyes had gotten brighter and had obtained flecks of gold through them. She smiled sadly at her reflection as she thought about what was hidden under the exterior, hoping that they wouldn't worry about her any more. Doing a final check of her outfit she tied up her hair and went to the console room. She found the Doctor dancing around the console flicking switches in his usually style talking enthusiastically to Amy and Rory who were leaning against the railings. He stopped talking when he noticed Wanda. He raised an eyebrow at her attire, noticing the sneakers, smirked and quickly moved on.

"Hey, I was just telling them about a planet that based its culture on that of the ancient Egyptians except when they built the pyramids they made them hexagonal. Have you ever been there?" he said cheerfully.

"No but it seems wonderful. Are we going there?"

"Only if you want to, newest arrival gets first choice?"

"Since when?" Rory piped up.

"Since now," he replied. Rory grumbled something under his breath causing Amy to slap his shoulder. Wanda giggled quietly. She had a feeling that she was going to like it here.

The Tardis landed with a shudder as the Doctor arrived on Papyrus version 0.2 in the scarlet galaxy. Running to the door he waited until the others had joined him before he opened up the Tardis to reveal the bustling market of Ramses. People of different species walked through the streets and merchants called out their wares. A few noble women were being sheltered from the harsh sun by large feathered fans held by slaves. Strolling through the streets the Doctor and his companions drifted from store to store aweing over the alien stock. The Doctor called Rory up further away from Amy and Wanda.

"Rory, I know you're just a nurse but what do you know about psychology?" the Doctor asked suddenly casting an eye back to Wanda who was giggling at Amy fooling around with a dress.

"Ah, well…ok," He spluttered, " I don't know the details of what happened back in that cell but I would say she has to let it out in her own time but encourage her subtle because she may bottle it up,"

"Right, good, Thanks Rory," he said patting his shoulder walking ahead.

"Sure, no problem," Rory replied to the empty air that used to be the Doctor. Rory turned around and saw Amy chatting to Wanda while turning to view the table of wares. He turned back to see the Doctor haggling with a merchant rather animatedly over the price for a fez. At that moment something collided with him almost knocking him over. Turning he was confronted with a panic stricken Amy.

"Oh my god, Rory, she's gone," Rory stared at her confused then cast his eye around. There was no sign of Wanda to be found.

"We have to get the Doctor," they ran up to the Doctor and the fez merchant.

"Listen, 500 credits for a fez, is a bit ridiculous, no matter how cool they are," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, that doesn't matter right now. Wanda she gone," Amy shouted dragging him away from the stall, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I turned away for a second and she was gone. I'm so sorry,"

"Where were you?" he asked hurriedly looking Amy in the eye.

"Over there by that jewellery stall," they ran over and questioned the merchant and a few nearby people but no one had noticed anything. The Doctor stared at the bustling crowds looking for any clue on her where about. No trace could be found.

**I hope you enjoyed the meal so please pay your compliments to the chief and review. If you don't you will be cursed with burnt cornflakes for all eternity, Mwaa ha haa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner. My internet hates me and refuses to let me load anything useful. So enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: BBC rang to say I don't own Doctor Who no matter how I wish to**

**Somewhere in Ramses**

Wanda woke groggily, blinking at her surroundings. Shafts of light pierced through holes in the roof. She shook her head trying to clear away the cloud shrouding her memories. Wherever she was she knew she was still on Papyrus 0.2 as she could feel the rotations of the planet beneath her feet. Apart from that, she knew she had to get out of here. Trying to raise to her feet she noticed the ropes binding her to the chair she was in. She felt panic starting to rise inside her at her current state of freedom. Something shuffled in the darkness drawing her attention.

"So you're awake are you?" a voice said from the shadows, "I was afraid you weren't going to after a while,"

"Where am I?" Wanda asked shakily, "Who the hell are you?" she added a bit more strongly.

"My, my Cleopatra, still have a bit of a mouth on you but you should remember by now what happens when you disrespect me. After all I was the one raised you,"

"I mean no disrespect, but I don't know you, and the people who raised me have died long ago," she said quietly, "and my name isn't Cleo it's the Wanderer if you must know,"

"Don't think you can fool me with those off worlder clothes, I bet that group you were with just stole then from some poor tourist. I wouldn't be surprised if I found blood on them. I wonder if they're not also escaped slaves hmm,"

"Listen, I just told you who I am. I don't know who this Cleo is, but you have the wrong girl. If you let me go I won't hold it against you but I'm warning you when the Doctor comes and finds me you better have a good reason for kidnapping me," Fury flashed across the man's face as he strode forward. He struck her across the face with a back handed blow. One of the many rings he wore cut her lip, scratched her cheek and most likely bruised her temple.

"Shut up. There's no way a bitch like you knows the Doctor. Besides he would never bother saving the life of one worthless girl,"

"And what gives you the right to think that," Cried a voice. And there standing in the door way, light framing his silent form, stood the Doctor.

**Earlier that day**

The Doctor looked around for a sign of Wanda. Opening the faint connection he had with her he searched for her presence but was met with a vague foggy presence as though she was hidden behind a veil. The Doctor hit his forehead.

"Oh coarse, I so bloody thick. This planet has the only drug that can block psychic connections when used to knock someone out,"

"So Wanda was kidnapped," Amy said getting the gist.

"Yes, but why?" the Doctor mused, "I mean a lot of people would want samples Time lord DNA, but if someone wanted that they would have had a more organised program. No witnesses or people to noticed her gone. They definitely wouldn't have taken her in such a public place,"

"Doctor, we can figure out the why later for now we have to find her where abouts,"

"Oh yes, if I can find the scent of the drug, just a trace will do, I can track down whoever did this," running to the jewellery stall the Doctor scented the air. Running to a back alley he sniffed the air and rushed down the left hand fork. Amy and Rory ran after him.

"You know this would be rather funny if we were under different circumstances," said Amy.

"I'm sure it would," replied the Doctor. They continued following the Doctor for another ten minutes when they reached an abandoned warehouse.

"Now that looks positively cosy, doesn't it?" The Doctor said sarcastically

"Absolutely, because people don't tend to kidnap someone just so they can treat them nicely," Rory replied. Suddenly the Doctor stiffened and whipped around to face a young woman who looked remarkably like Wanda.

"Who are you and why were you sneaking up on us,"

"Wait you don't work for The Ringleader," she said confusion crossing her features.

"No, we don't work for anyone," the Doctor steadily

"Are you here for the rescue?"

"Um yes but our friend has only been kidnapped a few minutes ago. So how, is there a rescue operation already in place?" he quizzed

"Oh your friend is only one of many who have been taken. We've been planning to break them out for weeks, though she must be the first off worlder to have been taken,"

"Right, that interesting, I'm the Doctor by the way,"

"You're the Doctor?" the stranger exclaimed quietly, "I can't believe it's you,"

"Well yes, people usually turn out to be who they say they are, mostly, and you are?"

"Cleo," she replied blushing.

"Well Cleo we have a rescue to do," Cleo nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Reaching a house a few doors away she knocked cryptically on the door.

"Come and meet the gang," she said. Shrugging the group walked into a circle of people dressed in all manners of rags and clothing.

"We're the flying ibis. We were all slaves once but now we free those who are mistreated and send them to good homes,"

"Well good to see you don't just lie down and take it," Amy said.

"So what's the plan?" The Doctor asked.

"Snake and his boys here, will take out the guards," Cleo said already gesturing at a crude map drawn in the dust, "while the rest of us storm the warehouse and free the slaves,"

"By take out the guards…" Amy left the sentence hanging

"We would never kill anyone. We aren't like those who enslaved us,"

"Good because I wouldn't stand for that," The Doctor said with a hint of darkness.

"When do we start?" asked Rory. The young group looked at each other before Cleo answered.

"Right now,"

The group gathered in the shadows of the warehouse. Cleo was directing each group on their instructions.

"Now Doctor what do you and your team want to do," Cleo asked. The Doctor rubbed his jaw as he thought.

"If your people go straight round to the slave area me and my team will distract The Ringleader, if that's alright with you,"

"That's fine, I'll just brief them and we'll be off,"

"You know," Amy said, "She's very brave I can see how she survived being a slave,"

"Yes but right now we must rescue Wanda," the Doctor watched the teams split off to go to their various assignments. Cleo approached them.

"I'm going with you, and before you say anything it's because I know what The Ringleader is like, I'll know what to say,"

"Welcome to the gang, Cleo," The Doctor said cheerfully before running stealthily to the wall adjacent to the large warehouse door. He edged along the shadow of the warehouse until he was directly behind the guards he stunned them before leaning against the door. Hearing voices coming from inside he tried to listen in onto what was being exchanged. He heard the sound of flesh smacking flesh and a gasp of pain.

"Shut up. There's no way a bitch like you knows the Doctor. Besides he would never bother saving the life of a worthless woman," the muffled voice said.

"And what gives you the right to think that," replied the Doctor wrenching the door open to reveal himself. First thing he noticed was Wanda, tied to a chair, then he saw the rest of her face which was slowly oozing blood down her jawline and neck.

"I suppose you think you have the right to determine which life is worth something or not," The Doctor said venom and rage dripping off every word as he strolled in, "But let me tell you that everyone is worth something, even you, though I'm starting to find it hard to make out. And that even one person can change the history of the world, it just depends on the person," The Ringleader stared at the Doctor in horror. Then seeing something over his shoulder his face grew dark with anger.

"Cleopatra is that you?"

"Yes father," a soft voice answered

"What the hell are you doing here?" he roared then realisation dawned over him, "Wait if you're Cleopatra, then who…" feared came across his face as he looked at Wanda then back at the Doctor. Rushing back to Wanda he hurriedly untied her but just as she stood up to rush away he drew a dagger and held it against her neck dragging her against him.

"Don't come any closer or she dies," he said fearfully panic flashing through his eyes.

"Doctor," Wanda gasped fear glazing her eyes.

"You don't want to do this. I can help, just don't hurt her," the Doctor said quietly. The Ringleader kept backing away to the door casting worried glances over his shoulder to his escape route. Drawing near he slammed the pommel of the dagger against Wanda's temple and dropped her unconscious body before dashing out the door.

"Rory, look after her," The Doctor yelled before he chased retreating form of the Ringleader through the alleys and side streets. Racing after him, drawing ever closer the Doctor turned another sharp corner and stopped as he felt an ice cold pain in his stomach. The Ringleader stared at him fearfully before running off as the Doctor staggered against the wall. Looking down he saw the hilt of the dagger sticking out of his stomach. Gritting his teeth he yanked the dagger out and dropped it hearing it clatter against the paving stones. Holding a hand to the wound he turned back then collapsed as pain racked through him once more. He heard scuffling to one side and saw one of the boys from the flying ibis.

"Get Amy," The Doctor said. The boy nodded wide eyed as he looked at the blood seeping across the Doctor's front. He ran off and left the bleeding Doctor behind.

**So everyone knows writers survive on a diet of reviews and lemon sherbets, but mainly reviews. Feed me readers, Feed me **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I've neglected you poor readers but I went camping and when I got back the internet connection was so slow you could compare it to how fast grass grows. I hope this chapter makes up for my neglect so enjoy**

**The warehouse**

Rory face was swimming in her vision as Wanda came to. Gazing around thickly, she sat up with Rory's support and held her head waiting for her co-ordination to return.

"God, I've got a headache," she mumbled, "where's the Doctor?"

"He's gone after that bloke who kidnapped you, I'm sure he'll be back soon I don't think anyone could outrun him," Rory replied, laughing awkwardly as he tried to lighten the tense atmosphere. One of the flying ibis members ran in at that point shattering the thin air with his pants of breath.

"Amy, Doctor, needs you, he gasped, "The Ringleader stabbed him in the belly and he's bleeding everywhere,"

"Oh my god, can you take me to him," She exclaimed.

"Yeah sure,"

"I'm coming too," Piped up Wanda, "The Doctor will need Rory and I know he asked for Amy because he wants Rory looking after me,"

"Fine, I think you can managed to come, but Amy I want you to stay with her as I go ahead,"

"Ok, what are we waiting for," said Wanda swaying as she stood up. Amy and Rory looked at each other worryingly before following the boy out onto the street.

The Doctor drifted in and out of consciousness as his blood soaked into the ground. Finally Rory and Amy appeared followed by Wanda, who had recovered quickly on the way. Rory tore of a strip of his shirt making a cloth pad to staunch the flow of blood.

"Come on Doctor let's get you to the Tardis,"

"Ok but before you try to drag me through the market place why don't I just call her here," he said taking out his sonic. Buzzing the sonic into the air a whooshing grating sound broke through the silence and the Tardis materialised in front of them.

"When were you able to do that, and why didn't you do this sooner?" Rory asked.

"Well I installed the tracker after we found Wanda, but I only recalibrated the sonic's resonance while you were finding your way here, also," He paused as his face paled further, "I kind of needed you to help me get inside as I've lost a lot of blood," he finished sheepishly. Working together supporting the Doctor, the gang managed to get him to the infirmary, after he quickly suspended them inside the time vortex. Using the equipment that the Tardis provided they managed to heal the gaping wound without leaving a scar. A few minutes later and a bottle of iron supplements the Doctor had replenished his lost blood and was as good as new. Sitting up he beamed at the group around him.

"There, you see. Completely fine," He said just before Wanda slapped him right across the face soon followed by Amy.

"What was that for?" he asked stunned staring at the two offenders.

"For breaking your promise and almost getting yourself killed," Wanda said angrily, "Why did you have to go after that creep? What if you had been killed, I would be alone again," she turned away from him and tried to hold back her tears. Amy comforted her as she glared daggers at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I… when he did that to you, hurt you, I couldn't just let him go," he replied, "I'm so sorry Wanda,"

"Fine but now we have to clean up that mess back there," she huffed wiping away the treacherous tears threatening to overflow, "They may not care much about being slaves, but they just want to be treated properly, so I say we help them and we can catch that bastard together," she turned and looked him in the eye as she said this, challenging him to try and say otherwise.

"Excellent idea," he gulped, "After all I think I'd like some back up next time I go and get stabbed," he laughed weakly. He skipped off to the console room but was stopped by Amy.

"You don't mind changing? After all you are covered in your own blood there," she said. The Doctor looked down on his blood stained outfit.

"I think you might have the right idea," he replied. A few minutes later the Doctor was prancing around in his clean clothes flicking switches and banging controls to bring them back to Ramses. When the Doctor walked out he saw Cleo and the rest of her group standing around his pool of blood and staring at him as though he was a ghost. He winced when he saw how large the puddle of blood was and tried hard to ignore the stares boring into his head.

"How can you be here? Scarab saw you pass unto the trails of the underworld," Cleo almost shrieked gestured to the boy who had led them to the Doctor.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm very hard to kill you know," he replied, "On to other things you wouldn't know where has the Ringleader has gone off to?"

"We have a team tailing him right now but what do you plan to do with him?" Cleo asked.

"Well considering the way he treats slaves I think I can arrange to have him spend a few years as a one," The Doctor said, "as for the rest of you I think I can arrange something with the pharaoh to have you set free if you wish or at least relocated to a better home,"

"The pharaoh?" many of the group exclaimed whispering among themselves.

"Yes we pretty good mates you know. Would any of you fancy meeting him," and with that went shooed the street gang into the Tardis. When the kids were all inside and saw the inside of the Tardis they all gasped and gaped causing knowing grins to break out on Amy and Rory's faces. Wanda herself even smiled a little.

"Now," said the Doctor twirled around the console, "don't touch anything and we should all be fine," as the Tardis jostled as she landed several members of the flying ibis clutched each other as they struggled to stay standing. Wading through them, The Doctor reached for the Tardis door and opened it to reveal the stern face of the Pharaoh, staring intently at him.

"Doctor," he said nodding.

"Helios," he replied in turn.

"By the might of Ra I was wondering when I would see you again," he said embracing the Doctor.

"It's good to see you too, Helios, how have you been?"

"I've been better, a lot of my subjects are complaining about missing slaves. I feel as though a rebellion is fast approaching," Helios sighed.

"Never mind that I have a favour to ask of you concerning these missing slaves,"

"I guess I do owe you for saving Ramses from that plague, so how can I help,"

"Well I just happen to have these slaves with me," he said waving for his team to come out of the Tardis, "and I was hoping you could do a little something for them,"

"Whatever you wish shall be granted," he said eyeing the slaves.

"All the people who have missing slaves have been mistreating them, so I want you to free any slaves who do not wish to work for their masters anymore, with just cause mind. I don't want to undermine your whole cultural system, and provide a law that will protect the rights of these people,"

"Even though it will be hard, I think I can manage this,"

"Good, I know you have your own heritage but that doesn't mean you have to treat people like animals," said the Doctor, "Oh and one other thing, this young lady here," he said dragging Cleo forward, "is responsible for the freeing of these slaves. I'm sure she will be very good at organising rights for them,"

"She will have anything she needs,"

"Excellent, I also want you to capture her father. He tortured his slaves, his own daughter in fact and assaulted one of my friends. I think a few years as a slave will do him some good. That's all,"

"It shall be done and I hope you will come and visit again, your visits are always interesting," and with that Helios called for a meeting of his council, asking Cleo to join him. The Doctor turned towards the members of flying ibis.

"Well you'll be well looked after here I've never found Helios to break his word,"

"But how do you know the Pharaoh," one girl asked quietly staring at him in awe.

"Oh I just saved his life when Anubis escaped from the underworld. Nothing to drastic," He said cheerfully before dashing over to the Tardis. Ushering Amy, Rory and Wanda into the Tardis he turned once more to face the kids.

"Now don't get into too much mischief okay. Just a little bit every now and then is fine," he said before shutting the door of the Tardis and dematerialising leaving behind a bunch of awe struck kids.

**I'm been so happy with all the reviews and thank you for sustaining this famished writer. I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: sam21, sarrogin, doctorwhoizcool, Amelia Greene, SherlockBones23 (good old Marisa) Time Lady wannabe and ****Sapphire Smith. Your reviews really helped me get through the day and post more chapters even if the universe tries so hard to stop me. So please people review and get you name on the Board of Awesome. You know you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here it is, another chapter and it only gets better from here, I think. After all it could get worse so enjoy this chapter while it lasts**

**As I think it is about time for a disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, though maybe I do in a parallel universe, who knows**

**Inside the Tardis**

"So, another crisis diverted. Not too shabby I must say," The Doctor cried, "Though, not our usual kind of disaster, but I'm sure it helped either way," the Doctor danced around the controls as he turned away from the console he met the angry glare of Amy Pond.

"Hand it over," she said laying her palm out, "Now!"

"Can't I have just one," he whined.

"No. Now, hand it over," she replied. Grumbling the Doctor pulled the fez out from his bigger on the inside pockets and gave it to Amy.

"Spoil sport," he mumbled as she chucked the fez out into the time vortex, "You didn't have to be cruel to the poor thing," he yelled as she shut the door.

"Oh yes I did, otherwise you'd just go back and fetch another one. So let that be a warning to you. No stealing fezzes,"

"It's not my fault he made them so expensive," he pouted. Amy shook her head and snuggled up to Rory in the pilot seat.

"So are you going to take us somewhere decent?"

"Papyrus 0.2 was completely decent. It's not my fault that politics got in the way, so where to next?"

"You don't think we could take it easy for a while?" Wanda interjected blushing as everyone's attention focused on her, "I don't think I'm ready for your pace of things yet,"

"Of course I'll just put the old sexy here on idle for the time being," he said flipping the necessary controls.

"Thanks, well I'll just chill in my room for a bit," she said jerking a thumb over her shoulder. Amy and Rory watched her go with mixed expressions. Finally Amy spoke up.

"Hey you stay here, I'm going to see if she's alright. I think she may need a bit of girl time,"

"Ok, but what do I…" Rory started but was silenced with a kiss before Amy ran off to find Wanda.

"Great," sighed Rory looking at the silent Doctor, "Just what I need,"

**Wanda's room**

Wanda sat on her bed staring at the swaying trees on her walls blankly. Images of Gallifrey burning in the time war played through her head. A knock on her door startled her out of her daydream.

"Wanda, hey it's me Amy, do you mind if I come in?" Amy asked from behind the closed door.

"Uh, sure no problem," Wanda replied. Amy nudged open the door and peered in.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked warily coming over to sit on the bed.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine,"

"I'm sorry but it's not fine. What you went through is something I can't even imagine but you need to let it out,"

"I don't want to worry you. You've been to kind already,"

"Well you bottling up everything inside you is making me worried," Amy said brashly, "I'm afraid that eventually you'll crack,"

"I don't even know where to begin," Wanda mumbled.

"Anywhere you like, but you don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to. Just talk to someone," Amy said taking Wanda's fragile hands. Wanda looked into Amy's eyes and saw pure concern.

"Amy I want to talk to you. I really do," she said looking down to their clasped hands.

"Only when you're ready," Amy said. Wanda nodded and took a deep breath. Wiping away tears threatening to spill over she tried to look at Amy but opted for the silver trees swaying on her bedroom walls.

"When I escaped from the time war and got captured, the only thing that kept me going was the hope that I would escape or that someone would find me when it was over. I always thought someday I would go back and see the red grass and the silver forests. But now I can never go back and I don't know what to hope for anymore," Wanda said a tear falling onto the bedspread. Amy wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb before enveloping Wanda in a hug.

"Listen, I can never compare anything to what you have lost. But if there is anything left to hope for it would be the Doctor," Amy said, "He so marvellous, yet he is always alone," Amy wiped more Wanda's tears away and cradled her face.

"The Doctor never had anyone but now you have each other. He knows the loss you've felt but he uses it to make sure that pain like that never happens to anyone else. If you have nothing to hope for, hope for him," Wanda looked at Amy in wonder as she delivered her speech. Amy seeing the way she was getting looked at blushed.

"Well any way, I don't know how Time ladies do things but I think you need to enjoy a good old fashion makeover," Amy said running to the door, "Now you stay here and I'll organise the rest," Amy ran back to the console room to find the Doctor chatting to a very uncomfortable looking Rory. Spying Amy, Rory stood up quickly.

"Thank goodness," he exclaimed

"What happened?" Amy asked

"The Doctor insisted on giving me complete history on the colour purple,"

"The horror," Amy cried mockingly, "Well any way I have to ask the Doctor a favour," she ducked past Rory to the confused looking Doctor.

"Hey can you find us an elegant party, not too many people just a place where a girl can feel ok with who she is,"

"I'm sure I can manage something, but why?"

"I want to boost Wanda's confidence in herself, and let her have a little fun at the same time,"

"Okay, fine when do you want to arrive?"

"As soon as we're ready and at a time when she'll walk in and everyone will drop dead when she walks into the room,"

"Alright fashionable late, it is," he called at the retreating back of Amy.

"Make sure you two dress nice ok," she called back before racing off to Wanda's room. Rushing into Wanda's room she took Wanda into the massive wardrobe and hunted down the Ball gowns section.

"Right, I'm taking you out and I'm not taking no for an answer," Looking through the dresses she finally pulled out a smoky grey satin floor length gown. Holding it against Wanda she nodded in approval, a professional look overcoming her eyes. After she selected a knee length green dress for herself she took Wanda by the wrist.

"Alright this way," cried Amy dragging the helpless Wanda to the bathroom where she proceeded in applying make-up and styling her hair into an artistic swirl. With that done she did her own make-up and hair and grabbed the two dresses. Handing Wanda's dress over she rushed off to get dressed.

"Ok, get that on and accessorise as you like then meet us in the console room. But you better hurry or I might have to come back," Wanda nodded vigorously running to the bathroom to change out of sight. Amy giggled and ran back to her own room to get ready then proceeded to the console room where she was met by the tuxedo clad Rory and Doctor. She smiled at the wide eyed look that she received from Rory and walked gracefully to his side.

"How do I look?" she asked giving her boys a twirl.

"You look wonderful Amy," replied the Doctor.

"My god you're beautiful," exclaimed Rory.

"Wait til you see Wanda. Doctor I think you might want to pay attention," She remarked not a moment too soon as Wanda appeared at the door to the console room. Her hair had been pulled up into a swirled bun, while two side bangs framed her face. Her grey, almost silver gown whispered as she walked falling gracefully around her curves. A pair of diamond earrings dangled from her earlobes and a matching diamond cuff encircled her left wrist. Amy grinned triumphantly at the Doctors shocked expression but kicked Rory lightly when she thought he had seen enough still slightly jealous of the fragile Time Lady.

"Alright we have a party to attend," Amy said smirking, "And Doctor I do believe she's your date," The Doctor never usually one to be flustered approached Wanda and courteously held out his hand.

"Would I receive the pleasure of escorting you Lady Wanderer," Wanda blushed as she accepted his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Doctor," She replied stepping down from the doorway. Arm in arm they walked out of the Tardis into the cool of the night.

**Ah yes, another chapter ends until the next one. Review and tell what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the Wait but in I was swarmped with assignments. But you don't want excuses so read on.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor who is not owned by me but I would gladly accept it covered in gift wrap**

**Some random party in the Tasmin nebula**

The Doctor and Wanda twirled gracefully along the dance floor attracting the eyes of many. Amy and Rory watched them from the bar as they took a break from the grace of the dance floor.

"It's a shame he didn't dance like that at the reception," Rory said casually sipping his drink.

"Agreed, but it was pretty entertaining no matter how lame it was," replied Amy giggling at the memory.

"Well do you want to go join them for a bit?"

"Oh can't we watch them for a little longer. They look so adorable together,"

"Fine by me," Rory said leaning against the bar holding Amy against him. Amy sighed as she watched the Doctor dance. It was good that he had found someone to live for, even if he didn't know it.

"Come on you," Amy said as the music changed again in to a slow dance, "We can't let them have all the fun,"

Hours passed quickly as the Doctor and Wanda dance through the night. Eventually the night drew to a close as couples left arm in arm and the music ceased.

"How are you doing?" The Doctor asked as he walked Wanda over to a pair of seats.

"Great, it feels wonderful to just relax for a bit and I think I've fully recovered," she said her face flushed.

"I'm glad Amy set this up, I haven't had this much fun in a while without something bad happening,"

"Careful, you might jinx it," Wanda said placing a finger on his lips before sighing and leaning against his shoulder.

"You're pretty worn out. You should take it easy. I don't want you collapsing on me,"

"Mhh hhm," she mumbled snuggling into his chest and shivering. The Doctor sighed and took off his jacket.

"Come on let's get you back to the Tardis," he said wrapping his jacket around her shoulders and lifting her up bride style. He started making his way over to the Tardis when Amy and Rory rushed over.

"Hey, is she alright," Amy asked concern in her eyes.

"She's fine just tired," He replied, "Thanks for doing this. I think she really enjoyed herself Amy,"

"Well she deserved it," said Amy, "It's not that big of a deal, I just thought of it. I mean you found this place after all," she said gesturing vaguely to the surroundings.

"Thank you any way," he said before walking into the Tardis. The Doctor carried the young Time lady to her room and lay her down. Taking off her earrings, the diamond cuff and the high heels she wore, he then wiped the make-up from her face, undid her hair and tucked her in still wearing the ball gown. He gazed down at her silent form and absently brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, kissing her forehead lightly he turned and left leaving Wanda to her sleep and headed for the library. When he reached the quiet sanctuary he threw himself unto the couch and groaned.

"What the hell am I thinking," he thought running his fingers through his hair, "She's too young and fragile. I'll just end up breaking her heart. Besides, she would never love somebody like me," he thought pushing down the forbidden images. A family, a new beginning for his people, the Doctor shook his head trying to suppress the dark thoughts.

"I have no right to even consider it," he said in a whisper as he got up and started to pace. But the idea was so tantalising, he could have a fresh start. He wouldn't have to be alone any more with her by his side. He banged his head against the wall clenching his teeth.

"You don't even know if you love her, or if you want to use her," he said viciously, banging his head against the wall again a little too hard.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow," he whined reeling back and clutching his head. Sighing he sat back down upon the coach rubbing his head to sooth the dull throb. Picking up a random book he buried himself in the text trying to drown out his thoughts of Wanda.

**The Wanderer's room**

Wanda tossed and turned as she dreamed. She was back in the cell and the man was back. Out of all the people who had tortured her he was the only who just watched them do it. He was also the only one who spoke.

"Hello again my pet," she heard him say through the window, "How are you doing? Not so good I imagine," she whimpered. As long as she could remember he was always there, he and his tapping.

"Have you ever wondered about your heart beat?" he said tapping out the rhythm on the glass, "I once knew a man who said they sounded like drums of war," he tapped the beat again.

"Although he wasn't much of a man, he was more like a god," he said admiration clear in his voice, "he was my master. The master of all," and that's all he would ever say as he tapped on the glass, over and over.

Wanda woke with a gasp the sound of drums slowly subsiding in her head. Pushing back the covers she sat up and stared at the surroundings of her room. She tried to remember how she got here when she remembered falling asleep against the Doctor. Blushing, she quickly looked down and saw that she was still in her dress. She sighed in relief.

"At least he didn't treat me like a child and changed me into my pyjamas," she thought. Getting out of bed she changed into a pair of loose tracksuit paints and a large blue sloppy Joe. Padding through the Tardis corridors she eventually reached the library. Opening the door she saw the Doctor lying on the coach reading. Ducking back round she looked down on her clothing and regrated her choice instantly. She turned to head back to her room hoping he hadn't noticed her.

"So back to normal hours of sleep I see," The Doctor said cheerfully, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, it's good to be back to normal," Wanda replied turning to face him.

"So were you looking to use the library?"

"Oh I was just taking a stroll," she said off handed trying to edge away, "I hardly know where anything is yet, though I'm sure the Tardis would show me it's much more fun exploring,"

"Well if you have no objections, I'd be happy to show you around," he said offering his arm. Wanda looked at it uncertainly and tugged the hem of her jumper thinking of how to escape her predicament.

"By the way, I think the casual look suits you," The Doctor said noticing her discomfort, and without further encouragement Wanda took his arm as he led her through the Tardis.

The Doctor showed her the swimming pool, the kitchen, the games room and one room which he claimed was an aquarium but was simply full of fog.

"They must be sleeping at the moment but last Christmas I visited a planet full of flying fish," He casually, "I few took a liking to me so I set them up here, which reminds me I should pay a visit to good old Kazran," Wanda just looked at him in disbelief. As they finally reached the garden Wanda stepped onto the soft grass feeling it tickle the soles of her feet. Dropping the Doctors arm she raced through the pathways, trailing her fingers through the many alien plants. The Doctor watched her as she ran through the trees a smile lighting her face. He smiled to himself sadly as she laughed at the fish swimming in the pond which had splashed her, gazing at everything like a curious child. He would make sure that nothing would hurt her ever again, after what those stupid apes had done to her. He clenched his fists in anger as his rage boiled inside. Never again.

**So who thinks the Doctor will keep his promise? Any way I'm going to throw a whole new twist to the story, it's not going to be anything like you expected, I hope. And I think Amy and Rory might need a bit of coverage so that and much more is to come. Reviews are like oxygen, I need them to survive. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is Chapter 9, wow did it not take forever to post this. I have a bad habit of leaving things to marinate in my hard drive for weeks, but unlike delicious curries this doesn't make them any better. So enjoy this tasty morsel. Also I have hidden some mementos from the 10****th**** doctor in this chapter, find them and receive a baby dragon. Not really, because if I had a baby dragon I would keep it. Read On!**

**Amy and Rory's room**

Amy snuggled down against Rory as she wrapped the blankets tightly around her. She sighed as Rory wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his side.

"A penny for your thoughts," he murmured against her neck as she shifted against him.

"It's about Wanda and the Doctor," she said, "I'm worried about them,"

"Why?" he asked

"They're so happy together, though they're both completely oblivious to the fact," she said

"I wonder if it's just standard Time lord behaviour to be really dense"

"Maybe you're right," she giggled.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're worried," Rory said

"I don't know what it is but I think something bad is coming and I don't know if the Doctor and Wanda will both make it through,"

"Amy, don't worry, if the Doctor hasn't proven it yet then you need to pay attention. He can make it through anything,"

"You're right, I'm just paranoid," she said reassuringly to herself before settling down to sleep.

**In the Tardis garden**

Wanda lay down on the grass as artificial sunlight filtered through the trees. One of the many species of bird perched in the leaves above and sung its alien song. The Doctor lay beside her as she gazed up at the speckled feathers of the lunar eyed swallow from moon of Poosh. A smile touched his lips at her innocence as she closed her eyes listening to the sad song of the swallow.

"So that's the Tardis for you, think you can find your way around?" the Doctor asked.

"Most defiantly," she replied flashing a brilliant smile at him causing his hearts to leap. He moved his hand to brush away a strand of hair away from her eyes when he stopped himself and instead tucked it behind his head. Wanda sighed, breathing in the sweet smelling air as a petal floated down and landed on the tip of her nose. The Doctor laughed as she batted it away only for it to get tangled in her hair.

"Here," the Doctor said grabbing the petal and blowing it away. Wanda quickly sat up and hid behind her hair as a blush crept across her face.

"Thanks. Uh… so what other marvellous places have you got in store for me?" She asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I'm sure I can find something to show you after all, the universe is the limit," he said jumping to his feet and pulling Wanda up with him just as a gigantic shudder ran through the Tardis dumping them down with Wanda on top of the Doctor.

"But first I think I should tend to whatever caused that," he said rather cautiously through the shadow of Wanda's hair.

"Yeah, that might be good," Wanda replied getting to her feet quickly hiding another blush. Following the Doctor, they ran to the console room to find Amy and Rory looking confused and rather annoyed in Amy's case.

"What happened?" Amy demanded

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, "I'm here to find out," he walked over to the monitor and checked the stats.

"Well," Amy huffed.

"We seemed to have hit a time ripple and have been flung out of the time vortex,"

"What's a time ripple?" asked Rory.

"It's a naturally occurring paradox in time, they happen sometimes when the walls in reality are thin,"

"Okay, so we hit a time ripple now what,"

"Well we've landed so let's check it out," said Wanda managing a small grin. She looked down and saw she was still on in a tracksuit and barefoot.

"But first I'm just going to change," she said before running off to her room.

**The Wanderer's room**

Wanda grabbed a pair of black tights, a thigh length purple dress and a black trench coat and a pair of white sneakers. Putting them on she ran back to the console room only five minutes later to meet up with everyone. The Doctor gave a Wanda a discreet once over, chuckling softly when he noticed a few old trademarks.

"Well, let's go," she said already high on adrenaline from her speedy wardrobe adventure. The four of them walked out onto the unknown surface. Immediately they were assaulted with all manners of smells and sounds. Looking around it looked like a massive Chinese market except with a lot more variety.

"Hey I know this place," cried the Doctor, "this is Shan Shen. I came here with Donna," a shadow passed over his face as he mentioned his former companion but it soon passed.

"Well there's nothing too sinister about this place but I'd steer clear of any fortune tellers if I were you,"

"How'd we end up here though," questioned Rory.

"Just and infestation of beetle's from the trickster's brigade. Those creatures feed off of changed timelines it's no wonder that they would have created a paradox somewhere along the lines,"

"Right," Rory says warily.

"Any way stick together and shop, I guess. They have some truly amazing stuff here," and with that he chucked a credit stick at the Rory before he dragged Wanda off leaving the Ponds to wander through the alien market. Together Wanda and The Doctor make their way through the stalls of foreign foods. Wanda clung to the Doctor as she's assaulted by the various sights and smells. Finally she overwhelmed by the chaos she feels a headache start to brew. The Doctor sensed her distress and draged her over to a quiet archway down a side street.

"Are you alright?" he asks as she leans against the cool stone.

"I'm fine just not used to large crowds,"

"I didn't think of that," he says. He opens his mouth to continue when Wanda cuts him off.

"Please don't apologise. You can't think of everything,"

"I know but I should have," he looks down as though ashamed. He starts to turn back to give Wanda some breathing space when one of the many rickshaws comes racing down the street. He jumps back quickly, avoiding the rickshaw stacked with crates.

"Well that was close he says turning to face Wanda only to trip on his shoelace and topple straight into her. As they crash to the ground the Doctor opens his eyes to first notice himself face to face with Wanda. Then second to notice that he's kissing her. Pushing himself off her quickly he blushes deeply.

"I didn't…I…uh…well…you see," He spluttered trying to explain the predicament before he feels Wanda grab his jacket and pull him into another kiss thus silencing him. Pulling back for air he stared bewildered at the grinning face of the Wanderer.

"I don't know about you but I've wanted to do that for a while," she says. The Doctor continues to stare at her as he helps her to her feet but in a less shocked way.

"What?" she finally exclaims.

"I don't know how to say this but I'm too old for you,"

"What?"

"Listen, I done terrible things in my life things you can't begin to imagine. I don't want to burden you with these things,"

"Like destroy the Time lords," she replies evenly. The Doctor startles at this.

"How can you know about that?" he asks.

"When The Time lords disappeared from my mind I could still feel you. I knew that the only way the time lords were gone is if we lost the war or the final act was carried out,"

"But why do you think I carried out this task," The Doctor quizzed

"If you survived it was either that you were a coward or the one who had to do what must be done and from the short time I've spent with you I know you're not a coward," she placed her hand in his chest at this point and looked into his eyes.

"That still doesn't escape the point that I don't deserve your affection. I have too much blood on my hands,"

"Doctor, look at me," she says taking hold of his face, "Do you share the same feelings I have for you," She looks deep into his eyes forcing him to hold her gaze. Giving in, he replies returning her soft gaze.

"Yes, I do,"

"Then please let me decide whether you deserve it or not," and with that she pulls him into another kiss. Soft and hesitant she brushes her lips against his until he returns her kiss and pulls her closer, adding a smouldering passion to their embrace. Pulling back Wanda looks into his face once more, searching it, learning it.

"I think you deserve it," She says softly before leading him back through the crowd to the Tardis.

**Wow, I have really let this chapter gather cobwebs, I was just going over it and was "NO WAY!, She did what?" My poor innocent Wanderer what have I done to you. Oh well I hope you enjoyed it. I have posted the next chapter so make sure you keep reading.**

**By the way I came up with the idea of the time ripple, lame I know, but the beetles from the trickster brigade are a creation of Doctor who. Which sadly none of us own, unless someone out there works for the BBC if so, sneak unto the Doctor who set, please? Any way I'm babbling so Sayonara.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, yay! I don't own Doctor who and that's all I'm gonna say.**

**READ!**

**In the Tardis**

Wanda woke to the sight of the Doctor beside her. His face was peaceful as he dozed, taking on a boyish look. Brushing his cheek lightly she thought back onto last night. They had returned to her room, sharing in each other's company with light touches and passionate kisses while just enjoying the closeness they shared. Finally after hours of talking she drifted off in his arms sleeping deeply for once as her nightmares were kept at bay. She smiled at his sleeping form, knowing that she had found something to live for again. Wanda stared at his face, drinking in the shape of his lips and the line of his jaw before he started to wake. He opened his green eyes and meeting her grey.

"Hello beautiful," he said the corners of his mouth lifting.

"Hello yourself," she replied likewise leaning in for a light kiss.

"So do you think we should tell the others of this development," playing with her fingers.

"Well I plan to tell Amy either way, so yeah," Wanda said looking down at their conjoined hands, "I guess we should just tell them together, but I don't know how we can broach the subject,"

"I guess we could just wing it," The Doctor says adding a sly grin

"Sounds good," Wanda replies before rolling out of bed. He stares disdainfully at her rumpled clothing from yesterday.

"But first I think it would be best to freshen up," she says before heading to the bathroom.

"Need any help," the Doctor calls playfully. He quickly receives a reply in the form of a towel to the face.

"Get out of here," She calls back in a light tone. The Doctor smirks before heading back to his own room.

Washed and dressed in leggings, a loose shirt and an open waistcoat, Wanda heads to the kitchen where she greets Amy and Rory. Heading to the counter she starts to make a batch of lemon and strawberry pancakes. She's stirs the batter silently ignoring the quiet chatter behind her. As she starts to pour the mixture into the hot pan Amy walks up beside her and gives her a knowing grin.

"What?"

"You confessed didn't you," Amy says gleefully.

"Once again, what?" Wanda says.

"You and the Doctor, you told him how you feel,"

"How can you possible know that?" Wanda asks quietly.

"Because you're grinning like the Cheshire cat,"

"The Cheshire what?"

"Never mind, but I'm so happy for you," she says wrapping her in a hug. Wanda flips the pancakes over before looking back at Amy a huge grin stretched across her face. Just then the Doctor walks in smelling the scent of pancakes. Amy sees him and rushes over.

"Come 'ere you big idiot," she says wrapping her arms around the bewildered Doctor. He looks over at Wanda who mouths 'she knows' before returning her attention back to the pancakes. Flipping them onto a plate she grabs a bottle of maple syrup and a container of chocolate ice cream. Scooping the ice cream onto the pancakes she pours the syrup over them before tucking in. Amy sits down next to Rory after now untangling herself from the Doctor while the Doctor sits down next to Wanda. He reaches over attempting to snag a bit of her pancakes but is swatted away. He pouts slightly before addressing the couple sitting before him.

"Well from what I can gather it seems you have already guessed that me and Wanda have starting courting," says the Doctor, "How you have guessed is beyond me,"

"Oh come off it Doctor," Amy says, "We've known for a while you've had feelings for each other it was only a matter of time,"

"Yeah, Amy was getting so frustrated waiting for you she started planning ways to set you up," Rory says. The Doctor shot a bemused glance at Wanda who just shruged.

"Well I guess we should be glad, because I have no idea how I would have even started this conversation,"

"I bet you wouldn't," Amy teases. The Doctor shrugs it off focusing his attention to Wanda.

"So how about we set off and go somewhere exotic," he says, "I could show you the sunset skies of Babush or we could visit the beaches of Goulesk,"

"Babush sounds nice," she murmurs lost in thought.

"Well Babush it is," he says before running off to the console room. Wanda now having finished her pancakes places her dishes on the conveyor beat leading to the washer.

"I better catch up," She says heading for the door, "who knows what can happen if he's left alone," right on cue, a shudder passes through the floor. Flashing a knowing smile she races after the Doctor. Seeing him race around the console she joins in flicking the stabilisers and adjusting the gyro scope. He grins as he notices her movements finally landing with a subdued thump.

"So what happened this time," she asks.

"Distress call, might as well help out as we're passing through,"

"Oh okay I'll go assemble the gang," Wanda says running off to get Amy and Rory. Turning a corner she slams straight into Rory who quickly catches her before she recoils.

"Oh there you are," she says lamely stepping back, "The Doctor picked up a distress signal which is what all the commotion was about but we might as well see to it as we're passing through," Rory nods thoughtfully

"Then we better not keep them waiting," he says before gesturing to Wanda to lead the way. They run back to where the Doctor waits in the console room.

"Ah good," he says seeing them enter, "Let's get going then," and with a flourish he heads out to face the outside world. As the rest of them follow him out they are faced with a crew of grim-faced sailors brandishing bassinets equip with futuristic settings and dials. The Doctor and his team raise their hands quickly. The captain of the crew based on his style of clothing strides forward.

"Who the devil are you lot?" he asks in a pompous sounding voice.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is the Wanderer, Amy and Rory. We got your distress call,"

"At ease," captain said to his men as they lowered their weapons, "I'm sorry we didn't expect you so soon also we thought there would be more of you,"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. We're just the advance squad, I'm sure more on the way but we can do what we can to help," The Doctor said patting the captain on the shoulder, "So what's the nature of your distress,"

"A band of pirates has been attacking the merchant coming through these seas. We have been sent to apprehend them but have come under fire. It seems the amount of pirates in the area is far more than we anticipated and we are outnumbered,"

"Right, where are these pirates now?" Rory asks looking around.

"They left us here about an hour ago stranded and slowing letting in water. They will be back any moment to negotiate, meaning they will probably sink us unless we switch our allegiance,"

"So what do you plan to do?" Amy asks ignoring the stricken look he gave her at being addressed by her.

"Answer the question," the Doctor says warningly, "I won't have any of this nonsense about who's superior and what not,"

"I plan to challenge the captain to a duel. Winner takes both crews and ships,"

"Sounds a bit risky don't you think, wagering your crew," the Doctor says quietly

"If I don't they will surely die," the captain says making sure his crew doesn't hear. At that moment a shrill whistle piecers the air.

"Ship ahoy," a voice calls from the crow's nest.

"At arms," the captain yells as a ship slides out of the fog. The crew scrambled to obey their captain as they prepared to face the approaching threat.

**Well how's it coming so far? Please answer in a review also, be prepared for a spanner to be thrown in the works. Is this the end of the Time Lord couple before they've really began? Is one of the dynamic time travellers going to face some sort of horrifying truth? Is this amazing, wonderful and unbelievably attractive writer beginning to sound like a TV drama hostess? Come back next time and find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Upon the Neptune**

The mystery ship glides out of the fog like a phantom. As it draws nearer, the faces of the pirates become clear, showing snarls and grimaces and mouths baring sharpened teeth. The ship pulls up beside the Neptune and planks are slid across. The Pirate captain strides across surveying the ship as though it is a fine possession he owns. Finally he stops in front of the captain breathing his alcohol tainted breath in his face.

"So captain have ye made a decision. We have the means to fix this fine ship if ye choose to join me fleet," he says huskily.

"I will do no such thing. I instead challenge you for the allegiance of this crew and this vessel," he proudly says standing tall against the pirate captain.

"They be mighty fine words and all, but what makes ye think I just won't just take this fine vessel by force,"

"You would be a coward not to accept this duel and you would lose the loyalty of your men," the pirate captain rubbed his beard thoughtfully at this.

"You may be right but I thinks my crew really doesn't mind either way," he says drawing a chuckle from his men, "But I'll humour you and accept this duel only if I choose who I fight against,"

"That's barbaric you could choose to fight a man who's on deaths door,"

"Fine, I swear not to choose any here who are too wounded to fight against, nor will I choose to fight any man who cannot lift that barrel over yonder," he said gesturing to a barrel residing beside the Doctor and his crew, "Do we have a deal," reaching out his weathered hand.

"Deal," the captain replies shaking in agreement. And so the crew of the Neptune were sorted taking turns to lift the supply barrel. Of the men not injured only five made the cut.

"Make your choice these are the men who were able to lift the barrel," the Pirate captain looked at each of them letting his eyes sweep over each of them in turn his eyes flickered once more to the barrel that the Doctor was now leaning on.

"I choose her," he says pointing at Wanda an evil grin breaking across his face. The Doctor stood in front of her.

"She is not an option," he said glaring at the grinning pirate.

"She is, as I said I would not choose any _man_ who could not lift the barrel. A woman is a different matter,"

"Trickery, and besides you cannot fight her, she is not of my crew," the captain said looking horrified.

"I never said that I had to choose from your crew and I never said I would choose a man, she will fight or I will slaughter every crew member on this ship,"

"She is not an option," the Doctor repeated, "If you have to fight someone fight me but leave her out of it," he steps in front of Wanda shielding her from them. Wanda places her hand on his arm.

"Doctor it's okay," she says, "I can do this," she steps out from behind him and approaches the captain of the Neptune.

"I will fight for you, and your crew with all of my worth, but I need to borrow your sword," the captain stares at her in disbelief but hands her his sabre. Drawing it she weighs it in her hands and grips its hilt lightly.

"I'm ready," she says facing her opponent as a storm brews in the background.

Wanda and the Captain faced each other. The crew stood silently as their representatives circled each other slowly sizing each other up.

"Give up girly," the captain sneered, "I may spare your life if you do,"

"I would never let you win so easily," she replies tightening her grip on her sabre. The captain smirked before rushing her, sword poised for clashed swords with the pirate captain bearing her teeth. Blocking a sweeping cut at her shoulder she stumbled back slipping slightly on the sea spray wetting the deck. The pirate lunged at her, his sword aimed at her stomach. She side stepped swiftly and knocked the offending weapon from his grasp.

"Yield," Wanda says holding her sword at his neck

"I yield," he gasped trying to lean away from the imposing steel. Lowering the weapon, Wanda turns slightly to address the jeering crowd of pirates who are now rightfully under her control. With the Wanderer's back turned, the captain draws his dagger and leaps at Wanda aiming for her heart. Knocking it to the side she feels it cut deeply into her right side. She ignored the dull pain radiating from the wound and slashes at the captain, slitting his throat. A deathly quiet came over the pirate crew as their captain fell. Turning to face the Doctor once more, she looks at his shocked face and that of Rory and Amy's. Looking questionably at their expressions she suddenly feels her body become suffocatingly heavy. Stumbling, she tilts and watches the world spin around her collapsing form. The Doctor catches her before she hits the deck though her body doesn't feel his hands. Staring down at her body Wanda stares in shock at the captain's dagger lodged in her breast right above her second heart.

"It's going to be fine Wanderer," the Doctor says brushing the hair away from her face frantically, "Just hang on and we'll get you to the Tardis,"

"It's ok Doctor," Wanda says gasping painfully, "I got to live again thanks to you. I have no regrets,"

"But you can still live, just regenerate and we can travel the stars, I promise," He clutches her body tighter, holding her close. She smiles sadly at him and reaches up to brush his cheek. The Doctor clasps her hand and holds it there, trying to will his life force into her body.

"I think I would've liked that," she replies. Tears build up in his eyes as he watches her life blood streams unto the deck to pool around her.

"Doctor…I," she whispers blood dripping down her chin as her eyes slowly glaze over. Her eyes reflect the dark grey of the storm, her smile fades from her lips as one last breath escapes. The Doctor stares at her frozen face as his tears silently fall upon her cheeks, mixing with the now falling rain and the thrashing sea. He feels the presence of her Time lady consciousness fade from his mind leaving behind the empty darkness once more. Amy huddles into Rory's shoulder and cries for her lost friend while the both crews take off the hats in respect as they watch the man of ancients weep for his beloved. Wind lashes through the throng of people, but the lonely man remains oblivious as he cradles her bloody corpse.

**I am sooo sorry. I know I haven't updated for like **_**FOREVER**_** but A LOT of stuff happened, like my computer breaking and then my school trip to Japan then just assignments, exams and other school related things. But, I promise to update again soon, hopefully much more regularly. Thanks for all the people who review, you cheer me greatly. And well, yeah, sorry for the dreadful cliff-hanger. :( **


	12. Chapter 12

**Aboard the Neptune**

The Doctor clutched the Wanderer's lifeless body, rocking her as sobs racked through his body, as the walls of his façade crumbled. None of the crews from either the Neptune or the Albatross dared approach the grieving man. Eventually Rory came forward and knelt beside the Doctor.

"Doctor, let's get her back to the Tardis," he said to him clasping a steady hand on his shoulder. The Doctor broke out of his torment at the sound of the younger man's voice.

"Yeah let's get her back home," he murmured. Seeing the dagger that had pierced her heart, he grasps the hilt and pulled it from her blood soaked breast. He dropped it with a dull clatter onto the slick deck and lifted up Wanda's still body. Rory, seeing the accursed stained dagger, picked it up and threw it out into the sea to be swallowed by the boiling waves. The two crews parted as they walk silently to the Tardis, many of the men on the Neptune bowed their heads to the woman who gave up her life for them. Entering the warm confines of the Tardis they shut the door on the cold rain lashing in the wind, shutting out the wailing being carried in its breath. The Doctor carries Wanda all the way to her room and opening up the dark residence. The silver trees stand frozen on the walls still at last as the Doctor lays her body on the Tardis blue covers of her bed. Smoothing her hair away from her pale face he turns away, leaving the cold room behind. As he shuts the door behind him he never sees the gold glow starting to form on her skin. Wanda gasps as her eyes fly open. She feels the fatal wound already starting to heal as her hands start to shine. Stumbling off the bed she supports herself against one of the bedposts. Suddenly she feels he energy building up inside her as a fire that never burns runs through her veins.

"Goodbye my love," she whispers for the last time as she regenerates. The Wanderer gasps as the energy courses through her bringing forth a new women and leaving the helpless girl behind.

"Well that was different," she says in a slightly deeper voice with a hint of an Irish accent, "I have an accent now, that's cool," Looking at her hands and arms she twiddles her fingers.

"Still quite pale but I don't mind," she says looking at the alabaster skin. She smooths her hands down her body and stares down at her chest.

"Well look at that, I've got an upgrade," she says rather surprised. Next she touches her face.

"Nose, good. Eyes, two, excellent. Ears, alright," she goes past her ears and feels springy ringlets. Grabbing a bunch in her hands she pulls it forward into her line of vision.

"Ginger, neat, I wonder how that happened," she tries to head to her mirror but trips over her feet.

"Crap," she curses pushing herself up off the floor, "got to get used to all this extra legginess," getting back to her feet she manages to get to the mirror and see her new appearance. Instead of the small black haired girl from before she meets a long legged red head with shoulder length curled hair and a slim waist. Considerable taller than before some of her midriff shows from beneath the loose shirt she was wearing before. She still looking at her reflection when the Doctor bursts in followed by Amy and Rory. The Doctor expression is pure joy while Amy and Rory's are a mixture of confusion, anger and disgust. She turns to face them with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

**Earlier**

The Doctor sat down in the pilot chair as the despair of losing the Wanderer hit home. The Tardis hummed comfort to him as the weight of his sorrow seemed to crush him. He startled when he heard Amy call his name and by the tone of her voice she had been for a while.

"Yes Amy," he said in a dead pan voice.

"Doctor what are we going to do?" she asked earnestly the sign of recent crying fresh on her face.

"I don't know," he replied slipping slowly back into his depression. Amy sensing that she was losing him again quickly glances over at Rory seeking desperately for a way to stop the Doctor from drowning in his own sorrow. The Tardis having fallen silent suddenly gives a violent shake. The Doctor shocked into reality by the presence of sparks and flames reaches out with his mind. He feels the darkness that had once been Wanda's consciousness begin to shine once more. Getting to his feet he races to her room followed by the Ponds who can sense that something has happened to spur the Doctor. They race in after him to be faced with a strange woman wearing the bloody remains of Wanda's clothing. Amy feels sickened as she turns and addresses them.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" the woman says. Amy loses it as this woman standing in her friend's blood stained clothes starts acting like she knows them.

"Who the bloody hell are you, you sicko. What have you done with Wanda," she yells at her. A hurt look passes over her face only causing to enrage her further. She tries to rush at her but stops when the Doctor holds her back.

"Amy calm down. I know you're hurt and confused but you have to let Wanda explain," The Doctor says firmly.

"Are you insane? That's not Wanda. It's just some sick freak,"

"Amy, just listen. We can explain everything," the strange woman says holding up her hands to show she means no harm. Amy fumes but stops struggling to get at her.

"I'm listening but for the Doctor not you, whoever you are,"

"Amy as a Time lady I have the ability to heal myself when fatally wounded. The Doctor has this ability too. But when this happens we have to change our entire body. It's called regeneration. Most times when this happens it happens fairly quickly but because of the whopping dagger still sitting in my chest, my body couldn't begin to heal around it,"

"That's why you didn't regenerate right away," the Doctor said piecing it together, "You gave me a dreadful fright you know that,"

"Right so you're Wanda but you're completely different," Rory says trying to wrap his head around it.

"Pretty much, I mean I have the same memories and such but at the moment I have a different body and a different personality," she says giving them a boisterous grin before curling over in agony. The Doctor rushes over wiping the sweat from her brow. She gasps and a puff of golden particles escapes from her lips.

"Oh my god, Doctor you did that when I was a kid," Amy said.

"Yes I did Amy, so do you believe her now?" he says helping Wanda to her feet. Amy nods reluctantly and comes over to help support her.

"Any way," interrupts Wanda, "I'm ravenous could I get some service around here," she tries to head towards the door as her legs collapse beneath her.

"I am not used to having this much legginess," she manages to say as she is once more held up by the Doctor and Amy. She manages to get to the kitchen alright with only a few more incidents while looking like a foal trying to stand for the first time. Finally she regains control over her limbs and starts to rummage through the kitchen looking for suitable food. After several failed attempts including tomatoes, kiwi fruit, crab, and lamb curry she settles for Vegemite toast with a side of strawberries and sour cream. Sitting in her usual spot she tucks into her assortment of flavours much to the amusement of Amy and the confusion of Rory.

"Do they usually eat like this," Rory asks Amy.

"Not always, but you should have seen what the Doctor started with," she replies thinking of fish fingers and custard. Looking back at the new Wanderer now joined by the Doctor, Amy knew that it was going to getting interesting.

**I don't really want to get in the way of this chapter so I left this til the end and I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell how well it's going because I can't really tell. Also this chapter was really annoying because I wanted to have the regeneration as kind of a cliff hanger from the last chapter but had to settle for it being beginning of this one. Please review and all that, I'll update either soon or whenever I feel like it *shrugs* you know school and stuff.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In the Tardis**

After finishing her meal under the eyes of the still confused Ponds, the Wanderer excuse herself and headed towards her room. She browsed the expansive wardrobe, searching for more suitable attire other than the blood stained clothes she still wore. After browsing through the massive stocks of clothing for a while, finding the perfect outfit soon proved difficult. There was already a growing pile of clothes she had discarded during her search. Suddenly a cream, Victorian styled shirt caught her eye. It was soft and old fashioned, the high collared neckline edged with delicate lace. Already she could see how the cut would accentuate her already narrow waist. She tilted her head, despite how much she liked the softness of the style she felt that something was missing. Quickly she coupled it with a brown leather corset, nodding in approval as the two complemented each other. The corset was exactly what she needed as it added a harder edge to the outfit without detracting from the delicate style of the shirt. With shirt and corset in hand the Wanderer raced through the wardrobe grabbing piece after piece of clothing, finally having some idea on what she would wear while in her new body. It wasn't long before she had enough outfits last a couple of weeks, enough to cater to a number of future adventures she was sure was to come. She changed out of her old clothes, wearing the blouse and corset that started it all but added to the outfit a dark brown skirt that despite the many layers and ruffles was deceptively light and easy to move in, and she finished the ensemble off with a pair of brown leather boots which matched her corset perfectly. Looking at her reflection she assessed the Victorian styled outfit before she headed out to her main room where she discovered the Tardis had now added a workstation covered in bits of circuitry, wires and pieces of metal. The Wanderer stared at the chaos of wires and tutted. Sitting down she began sorting through the mess and worked out a system for the various tools and materials. It wasn't long before she realised that unlike her previous self, she was a lot more hands on. In fact she rather enjoyed it and quickly decided that if she was to do things for herself and others then the first thing she would need is her own sonic screwdriver. With her first project in mind the Wanderer began laying out all the necessary materials she would need and began working on her sonic screw driver. She worked on it in peace, completely absorbed before a knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts. Placing down her pet project she went to answer the door. Upon opening the door, the Wanderer was quickly confused when it revealed the Doctor shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Oh hey, what brings you here," she asks surprised.

"Well I wanted to know if you still wanted to see those sunsets on Babush," he says a hint of hope sliding into his voice.

"I would love to," The Wanderer replied quickly opening the door wider.

"That's great," The Doctor exclaimed still rather awkwardly spreading his arms wide before bringing his hands together rubbing them nervously, "I look forward to getting to know the new you," he added giving her a heart-warming smile. The Wanderer felt her hearts flutter excitedly and she knew that her feelings for him have certainly not disappeared with her old body. Letting the Doctor lead the way, she followed him out the Tardis doors onto a barren plain where the first of three suns was sinking over the horizon. The Wanderer caught her breath as an array of pinks, oranges, purples and blazing reds streaked across the sky. The dust rising off the plain distorted the light into a spectre of tints and highlights. But as two of the suns dipped below the horizon the light show didn't stop there. An Aurora burst across the sky its softer blues and greens finally visible across the rapidly darkening sky. It fascinated the Wanderer how the reaction caused by the collision of highly charged electrons riding solar winds and elements found in the planet's atmosphere could create something so beautiful as they travelled across lines caused by the sheer force of the surrounding magnetic fields. As the final sun dipped below the plain the Doctor reached over and laced his fingers through hers. Feeling her hand trembling within his he turned to face her only to see silent tears running down her face.

"The Wanderer what's wrong," he asks panicking inside.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly," she says wiping away the tears with a laugh. The Doctor's panic subsided slightly and he smiled softly. Watching the dying light illuminate her face the Doctor turns the Wanderer so that they are facing each other. He briefly noted the confused look on her face before leaning in, stealing a feather light kiss. The Wanderer stiffened beneath him drawing back shocked. Letting go of his hand, she ran back to the Tardis leaving the door open in her haste. The Doctor cursed quietly under his breath as he watched her go as the final ray of light left plunging the desolate planet into darkness. Making his way back, he glances towards the shining Tardis shrouded in the night.

Having retreated back to her room the Wanderer leans shell shocked against her closed door. Her fingers hovered over her still tingling lips. _The Doctor kissed me. He went and bloody kissed me and what did I do? I ran away._ The Doctor may still very well like her, but why on Gallifrey had she run off, Wanderer still couldn't work out. She grabbing her curls in frustration banging her hand against the door, cursing her stupidity. Of course this didn't help and it just left her with a sore head. Pushing it off to deal with later she instead busied herself in the mind-numbing clockwork of building her sonic screwdriver trying to forget the turmoil of emotion swirling through her mind. An hour later after completing the finer circuitry of the sonic resonator chamber she proudly inspected her newly furnished sonic screwdriver. Similar in design to the Doctor's, it held a more feminine structure being slimmer and less angular in some places. She was immensely pleased with the calming blue crystal she had attached to help buffer the raw sonic waves and began tested the different settings she had added making sure that everything worked as it should. She pouted slightly when it still couldn't make any effect on dense cellulose but soon got over it. Placing the screwdriver on her bedside table she proceeded in sorting through the sunset fiasco. As far as she knew, she still loved the Doctor, him being the same idiotic man as before but she was confused as to why she had balked when he had kissed her. Logically, she should be ecstatic over the kiss, it was a sign that he still loved her but as she thought through it she realised she needed to know why. Why the kiss had happened, because truth be told, he didn't know her, hell she didn't even know her. That kiss could have been for a number of reasons, he could have kissed her because he was still pining over the girl that was left behind, or he could genuinely be in love with her, if that was even possible at this point? Frustrated she kicked off her boots, flopped unto her bed and seethed as the answer eluded her, pressing her face miserably into her pillow. As she continued to ponder the subtleties of the kiss for what seemed like hours but she knew that in reality it was only 42 minutes and 39 seconds. So she was in quite a state when she was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in," she mumbled into her pillow not bothering to see who it was.

"Hey, it me, Amy," she heard in reply. Turning her head she confirmed this fact.

"Hey," The Wanderer replied blandly before smothering herself in her pillow again.

"Are you alright? I didn't see you come back in, and when I saw the Doctor he looked kind of down. so I came to check on you, see if you were alright," The Wanderer, hearing the concern in her friend's voice immediately sat up.

"I'm fine," She lied automatically. Amy gave her a disbelieving glance.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, looking into her eyes The Wanderer caved.

"No," she admitted, "we kind of... well, he actually… The Doctor kissed me," she finally managed.

"Isn't that good?" Amy asked confused.

"No, I mean, yes, I… I just don't know," she replied in aspiration

"I don't understand, don't you love him, is that why? Because he still loves you, judging from this I mean?"

"It's not that, _I_ still love him but I don't think he loves me! Does he loves me now or is he just holding onto the old me and projecting those feelings on me? After regenerating I'm essentially a whole new person so what does this mean for our relationship?" the Wanderer sighed in frustration flopping back onto her pillows.

"I guess regenerating make love a whole lot more complicated," Amy mused.

"I know and because this is my first regeneration, I don't know half the things I should. Seriously why couldn't my parents explain this earlier?" The Wanderer huffed.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. The Wanderer blushed as she thought about how she was going to explain this.

"Well it kind of like the talk you get when you go through puberty, yes we have to go through that too," she said answering the look creeping across Amy's features, "well, my parents were very reserved so they liked to wait until after our first regeneration before we were given 'the talk'. Of course we get a basic run down on it early on at the academy, but the first time you're a new person is kind of daunting so they leave it up to the parents to decide when to have the more extensive talk,"

"So you've never had 'the talk'," Amy said signing quotation marks.

"Basically, no. So this whole regeneration, plus the feelings I have its really freaking me out and I just don't know what to think,"

"I can understand where you're coming from, but seriously what's the basic run-down on regenerations and why don't they deal with this early on," The Wanderer blushed again.

"Well, in our culture, regenerations weren't exactly something you brought up in polite conversation, so my people used to refrain from mentioning them unless absolutely necessary, so we only get the facts, that is if we choose to regenerate, our bodies change in a number of ways, our personalities and appearance will be different, and if we wish choose to we can refuse to regenerate which means we die and that's basically it,"

"Well, that's weird, no offence,"

"None taken,"

"Why don't you just explain this to the Doctor? I'm sure he would understand,"

"I couldn't do that, as I said its wouldn't be polite, I'm only managing to tell you about it because I understand that you need to know, and I can trust you,"

"Oh," Amy said surprised before she smirked, "Wanda, you really need to suck it up," Amy said playfully, "If you haven't noticed the Doctor is not exactly one for politeness and you need to have that talk eventually. Besides it would definitely sort out this issue you're having now won't it,"

"I guess you're right," The Wanderer said hesitantly.

"Of course I'm right, that's what I'm here for isn't it. To make you and that lot of idiots out there realise what the right thing to do is, besides if you don't do something to sort out this issue, the Doctor is going to get mopey and I do not want a depressed Time lord on my hands," Amy said. The Wanderer smiled, cheered up by Amy's words in a way that only Amy could manage.

"Okay okay, no need to go and get all in fuss on my account. I'll go see the Doctor right now and get it over with. I think I've let him stew long enough," And with Amy cheering her on The Wanderer went in search for the Doctor.

**My apologies for making you wait for so long but long story short, my files were on a computer, computer broke, took forever to fix and then I as just super busy with assignments. But anyway I hope you enjoyed the colossal amount of girl talk dedicated to this chapter. I'm looking forward to what you think of the new The Wanderer although we haven't really seen her in a whole lot of action. Also, I swear I've never written this much sappy stuff in my life, I must be going soft. Oh well, just enjoy it until I get back to writing some juicy adventures. Until next time, no matter how wibbly wobbly it gets.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back with another chapter. And I'm warning you now that the next one might not come out for a while because of school assignments and such, but I am working on the final touches so you may get it in the next week or so if you're lucky. Anyway, on with the story.**

**In the Tardis**

The Wanderer found the Doctor in the garden by the fish pond. Although the Tardis made sure all life forms were tended for, he was tossing bread crumbs into the water similar to one feeding pigeons. Gathering up her courage she sat down on the bench beside the Doctor keeping her eyes on the nibbling fish.

"I'm sorry for running off," she said quietly, "I don't know what got into me, but I want you to know I'm sorry," The Doctor turned to her, shocked.

"You're not the one who should be sorry, Wanderer. I shouldn't have forced myself unto you like that," he replied shaking his head with regret.

"But there was nothing wrong with what happened, I was just so confused at the time," She explained.

"Now I'm confused. What wasn't wrong?"

"I…I still love you, but I didn't know if you still loved me or if you were still in love with the person I used to be," she murmured uncertainly. She felt his hand on hers and she turned to face him.

"Wanderer, I did love who you used to be, but I will always love you for who you are. I don't know why you would think that would have changed just because you regenerated. Unless you doubted my love for you, is that what's wrong? ,"

"No, that's not it at all, I just…well," Wanderer shifted awkwardly after her outburst, "It might be because I've never regenerated before," she finished softly.

"eh?" the Doctor said blinking in surprise.

"I've never regenerated and I had no idea what would happen," Wanderer said turning away slightly, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. Suddenly she heard the Doctor chuckling softly beside her.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said, apologising after he saw her wounded expression, "I keep forgetting how young you are. But I'm actually relieved since this is so much easier to sort out compared to some of the things of was thinking," the Doctor said with another relieved chuckle.

"What things?" The Wanderer asked suspiciously. The Doctor blushed.

"First things first," he said loudly changing the subject, "I will need to inform you all about regenerations. After that everything should fall into place," He said confidently. And with that the Doctor proceeded to shed light on the subject of regeneration.

**A few hours later**

"I think I understand now, so when we regenerate our feelings influence how we change?" The Wanderer asked looking for confirmation.

"Precisely, so if you're in love when you regenerate you unconsciously try to make a combatable template for that person,"

"So because I loved you, the person I've become is someone you can still love,"

"In a nutshell, of course there will still be things that are uniquely you since we can't possibly know everything about each other, and there's no guarantee I'll be completely thrilled with those aspects but I wouldn't want you to be a perfect template for me, where the fun in that?," the Doctor beamed stroking the Wanderer's face. The Wanderer smiled sighing in relief now that she knew that the Doctor loved her for who she is but also for who she was.

"Well that's a relief, no need to get jealous of my past self after all," she joked.

"No, no need to get jealous, though who wouldn't over a fine gentleman like me," he said flashing the Wanderer a grin causing her to laugh.

"But of course, and as always one of your best qualities is your unbelievable modesty," she laughed in reply flicking her fiery hair away from her face, "So where do you plan to go to next my fine gentleman," She said imitating a posh English accent.

"Well I don't know about you but I could go with a little sun, sea and sand. How would you fancy a trip to the beach?"

"Sounds fun, you better go tell Amy and Rory. I'll just go find myself a swimsuit then I meet in the console room. Also, I bags driving," she called as she ran to her room.

"I look forward to it," he replied as he made his way leisurely to the Pond's room.

**The Wanderer's wardrobe**

As the Wanderer wandered the cavernous expanse of her wardrobe she located the swimsuits in between the scarfs and the turtlenecks. Grabbing a light blue bikini trimmed with white frills she also snagged a matching sarong and a pair of flip flops on the way out. As she changed into her beach attire she noticed a flower pattered beach bag beside the door. Curious, she found it packed with a change of clothes, sunscreen, a towel, a hat and a pair of sunglasses. Smiling at the small offering from the Tardis she raced off to the console room only to find it empty. Smiling, she raced around the console flipping, turning, twisting and switching the controls as she directed the Tardis to her new destination. A minute later the Tardis had landed on a stretch of beach inhabited by a few alien tourists. Another minute later Amy, Rory and the Doctor walked wearing an assortment of beach ware in the Pond's case while the Doctor was still wearing his traditional outfit, complete with bowtie.

"So where are we going?" Amy asked looking at the Doctor.

"We're already there," he replied looking at the grinning The Wanderer.

"But we weren't thrown to the floor or even jostled," Rory said in disbelief.

"That's because I flew it," The Wanderer piped up as the Doctor opened his mouth to reply. Amy and Rory turned to look at the Doctor.

"Hey, my driving isn't that bad," he cried.

"Whatever, but where are we any way," Amy asked brushing the Doctor off.

"The Great Barrier Reef in Space Queensland, its part of the Space Beach tourism chain, including Space Florida and Space Hawaii,"

"Oh yeah, I remember Space Florida, the sand was automatic or something," Amy said

"When was this," asked Rory confused.

"After you died, so don't feel bad about it," Amy said patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, right," he replied slightly upset but quickly let it go. The Wanderer stared at the two confused.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right because it sounded like you just said that he died?"

"Long story," Amy replied, "I'll tell you later," The Doctor who had surprisingly stayed silent throughout the exchange chirped up at this point.

"So Space Queensland, let's take a look shall we," he said brightly before racing out the Tardis doors unto the pristine sand. Amy and The Wanderer shared a glance before following leaving a flustered Rory behind to close up the Tardis. The Wanderer, who had grabbed a beach umbrella quickly opened it up before spreading her towel beneath it. Amy placed her towel down beside hers before she began coating her arms with sunblock. Rory had finally joined them by the time the Wanderer had finished applying her own sunblock however the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, did anyone see where the Doctor got too?" Rory asked helping Amy apply sunblock to her back. The Wanderer looked around and shrugged.

"He'll turn up soon I'm sure. I bet he just wants to show off," She said stretching.

"Cowabunga dudes, let's hit those killer waves," The Doctor yelled causing poor Rory to jump in surprise. We all turned to face the Doctor who had changed into a pair of bright red and green Hawaiian board shorts in his absence. He stood in a surfing pose for a few seconds taking in the range of expressions. Rory's was mostly left over shock and surprise, Amy's just screamed 'Cowabunga? Are you serious?' and the Wanderer's seemed to say 'what on Gallifrey are you wearing?' slowly he stood up into a normal stance blushing.

"You're right, I'm…I'm never saying that again," he muttered softly.

"Never mind that," Wanderer said, "what are those ghastly things?" she gave the shorts a wary look like they were going to bite her.

"They're board shorts, the nice man at the shop said they were the height of popular beach fashion,"

"And this is why you can't go shopping alone," Amy sighed, "Come on, let's get you something that doesn't induce epileptic fits," Amy dragged the Doctor away returning shortly with a new pair that were a classic navy blue with a single white band running up the left leg. They were infinitely better than their processor and with the abominable eyesore now gone the Wanderer was able to fully appreciate the now shirtless Doctor. Biting her lip she tried to contain a very satisfied smile as she lazily raked her eyes up and down his body. Her old self she was sure would have been bright red by now but instead the current Wanderer was content to simply, let's say admire the view.

"Alright, enough lazing about," Wanderer exclaimed pulling off her sarong, "let's swim!"

After that the group spent the next few hours swimming, surfing, snorkelling, burying the Doctor in sand and in the Wanderer's and Amy's case catching some golden rays. And thanks to the automated sand they didn't have to deal with un-pleasantries like sand in their hair, or well sand just being in places it shouldn't. After most of the tourists had left, Amy, Rory, the Wanderer and the Doctor sat on the beach licking ice-creams and watching the waves crash upon the shore.

"Well, Wanderer, you sure know how to pick em, and if you drive we might actually end up where we're supposed to," Amy said gesturing to the stretch of sand.

"I resent that comment on my driving," the Doctor sniffed, "And it's not like you don't enjoy it,"

"Never the less, I still prefer a smoother ride every now and then, maybe you could learn something," the Doctor ignored Amy's jibe and continued his consuming of his banana sherbet. Finishing off their frozen dairy treats they left the stained napkins on the beach to be absorbed by the automatic sand and headed back to the parked Tardis. After dematerialising the gang headed back to their respected rooms to wash away the sea salt and change. Changing into a pair of beige shorts, white blouse and a chocolate brown puff sleeved jacket, The Wanderer wandered barefoot to the kitchen and made herself a strawberry milkshake. Settling down into the cushioned booth she flipped through a book on Gallifreyian mechanics that had appeared on the counter. After she had finished off the milky dregs she paused her reading to wash up the slender glass. Satisfied, she once more settled down to finish the chapter on the complexities of gyro-metric warp drives and the beneficial properties of Blargian metal. Half way through she heard the familiar footsteps of the Doctor approaching.

"Hey, what have you got there?" the Doctor asked curiously trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Just a book, and don't you know it's rude to read over peoples shoulders?" she said drawing the book close to her chest. When he made no move to change his position she turned to look at him.

"What's got you so interested back there?" She asked suspiciously

"I've never noticed how beautiful your hair smells, it's rather intoxicating," he said lifting a stray strand to his nose.

"Hey you shouldn't go off, smelling people's hair without permission," she protested as a blush crept across her cheeks. The Doctor looked at her slyly before sliding into the booth with her.

"Is there anything else I shouldn't do without permission," he asked leaning closer. The Wanderer gave him a glare which was slightly ruined by the blush staining her cheeks.

"Plenty, it would take far too long to list them all," she replied. The Doctor grinned at this before bringing his lips forward into a light kiss.

"Good thing this isn't one of them," She murmured before she pulled him back for a deeper kiss.

As their lips met a rush of electricity seemed to ignite within her as she tasted his sweetness on her tongue. Finally they broke apart their lips ghosting over each other in butterfly light embraces. The Wanderer looked into the Doctor's eyes, capturing them with her own. Entranced she could see the depth of how much he really loved her in his ancient eyes. They spoke of a promise to spend a lifetime of time together, and in Timelord terms that was almost the equivalent of forever. She brushed her fingertips down the side of his face of drinking in the line his jaw, the shape of his lips, the colour of his eyes wanting to imprint them on her memory forever. He was her Doctor, just as she was his Wanderer, the rest of the universe shed was forgotten like they were the only ones left. Closing her eyes she leaned against his neck as his arms cradled her.

"What are we going to do?" she sighed.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked confused.

"We're the last of our order and the last of our kind, and I just can't help but feel… so empty because of it. Being with you now, like this, it makes me feel almost whole again. But… is what we're doing wrong? I feel as if I'm betraying our peoples memory by not mourning them," she said conflicted. The Doctor held her shoulders firmly.

"Wanderer, I've been mourning our people for so many long years, and I wish I could say it gets better but I can't. In the past I sometimes found it so hard I could barely find the will to keep going on, but now, now that I've found you I've got something else to live for. While we may be the last, I know that if our people could see us, they would want us to be happy. You can only mourn for so long before grief destroys you," he said solemnly wiping away the beginnings of her tears, "We can't live the rest of our lives mourning our people but being in love doesn't mean we will forget," The Wanderer nodded as she felt a weight lift off her heart.

"You're right," she said wiping the last trace of tears from her eyes. With a smile she pressed her lips against the Doctor's.

"Doctor, have you seen Wanderer, I couldn't find her in her room, the library or even the garden," Amy asked her head down as she fiddled with a text on her phone. The Doctor and the Wanderer leapt apart blushing furiously.

"I'm right here Amy," Wanderer said quickly, "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, well it's not that I need your help I was just going to ask if you could drive more often is all,"

"Oh well, I'll discuss it with the Doctor later," The Wanderer replied. Amy looked back forth between the two.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She asked.

"No, definitely not," The Wanderer and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Huh," Amy said suspiciously before she left. The Wanderer grinned at the Doctor.

"I think we need to work on our subtlety." She smirked.

"I agree," The Doctor replied.

"I guess it doesn't really matter, they're human, they should understand relationships,"

**And there we go, end of chapter 14, a little of an emotional rollercoaster for you there. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to end this chapter it just seemed to keep going and going. I think I could have written a good deal more but I have to save some of my material. So if you liked it give me a review, tell me what you liked. If you didn't like it, give me a review and I'll see if I can make it more bearable. Criticism welcomed as long as it's constructive. But for now I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it really does help motivate me and I really appreciate your support. Fare thee well my minions. **


	15. Chapter 15

**In the Tardis**

After the fleeing from the kitchen scene the Doctor and the Wanderer headed to the console room. With her new found interest in mechanics she looked with interest at the mass of cables showing through the glass floor.

"Hey, you don't mind if I take a look at her circuitry do you?" she said trying to conceal her interest. The Doctor followed her gaze the underbelly of the console and grinned.

"Of course, go ahead, I haven't got around to her usual check-up because of all the craziness going on," Trying hard to contain her joy she noticed her goggles hanging next to the Doctor's, she smiled, pleased that the Tardis trusted her. As she tinkered around she found the broken chameleon circuit.

"Hey Doctor," she called out, "you know you could fix this chameleon circuit if you tried hot-wiring the fragment links and super seeding the binary…," she didn't finish as the Doctor interrupted her.

"There is no need for that. Why talk about fixing her when she's perfectly fine as she is," he said brightly. The Wanderer didn't miss the slight undertone of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry," she said softly ducking away to work on a new section of the mainframe. The Doctor paused not quite catching what she said before busying himself with the Tardis monitors.

"It's strange," The Doctor murmured laughing lightly, "I used to have this companion, an old friend of mine. She was absolutely brilliant and, well I guess it doesn't matter. She's gone now." the Doctor murmured testing a few switches. The Wanderer looked up at his turned back sadly, feeling his emotion through her psychic link. They continued to work a thick silence descended on them. This continued when Rory came in breaking the tense moment.

"Hey guys, Amy's been wondering, well I have too, but um where are we heading to next?" he said before noticing the atmosphere, "Should I come back another time," he said nervously edging towards the corridor.

"Oh no, you have wonderful timing, and tell Amy that our next destination is the frozen wastelands of Yesamitania, best snow in the entire universe. She may need a coat,"

"Sure thing," Rory replied before scuttling off.

"Snow seems like fun, ice skating was one thing but snow sounds just superb," The Wanderer said tugging the goggles free.

"Oh I know, I can't wait to see their faces. Although nowadays the plains are not inhabited, there used to be a great civilisation living there. The frozen spires they carved from glaciers still stand today," The Doctor said gleefully

"I can almost imagine it. I bet they're beautiful." The Wanderer breathed.

"Very much so," the Doctor agreed, no longer talking of the spires.

"Well if snow is where we're heading then I better fetch my sweater. Back in a tick," The Wanderer said before heading off to her room. When she returned she found the Ponds had arrived bundled up in more layers than a pass the parcel prize. Taking her place at the console opposite the Doctor they started inputting their flight details.

"Alright, are we all set?" he asked. Ignoring the Ponds muffled answers he flicked and switch sending the Tardis hurtling down the time Vortex.

"Gosh, Doctor, could you make it any bumpier?" The Wanderer asked as the entire console jostled violently.

"It's not my fault, there must be something wrong with the Tardis?" he replied.

"Don't blame the Tardis, it's not her fault you can't drive," The Wanderer scoffed lightly. Suddenly bright mauve light flashed on and off.

"Never mind," She said before quickly raced over to the stabilisers. Amy and Rory clung to the rail to avoid being flung across the room as the Tardis gave a violent jerk. The Doctor fell, just catching himself on the console while the Wanderer gripped the console firmly with one hand frantically working on the controls with the other.

"I can't get the stabilisers to work," She said as another jerk rocked the room, " I need you to use the thrusters to slow us down so I can reboot the system," The Wanderer called not taking her eyes off her work as her hands flew over the console.

"But their only supposed to be used in in physical space, they won't work inside the time vortex," The Doctor protested.

"Doctor, this isn't the time to argue with her, she seems to know what she's doing." Amy yelled as she started anchoring herself and Rory to one of the rails with a scarf. The Doctor sighed, dashing over to the astrophysical flight controls. He nodded for the Wanderer to continue.

"If you reroute the energy circuits from the gravity drives you convert the thrusters into gravity simulators. Increase the gravity and time will slow down, that's basic secondary stabilisers."

"This is anything but basic. That's complete system reassignment, it shouldn't work like that," The Doctor replied.

"Honestly Doctor, even that Einstein fellow was able to understand this."

"To be fair I did help him with that theory." The Doctor replied, "And I understand just fine, but system reassignment is unstable at best."

"Will you just get on with it," Rory said worriedly. The Doctor shut his mouth, cutting off the rest of his protests. He quickly followed the Wanderer's instructions, grumbling as he engaged the thrusters turned gravity simulators at full power. The Tardis shuddered violently, the console throwing sparks up in several places but began to lose speed. The Wanderer seized the moment to reboot the stabilisers halting the violent shaking. The mauve light ceased its flashing as the room became calm and motionless. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they relaxed their tight grips on the Tardis. Suddenly the all fell over as one last heaving shake rattled the floor.

"And I believe that we've landed," The Doctor said uncertainly from where he lay strewn across the floor. The Wanderer, who was sprawled in a similar fashion, burst out laughing breaking the tension. It wasn't long before the Doctor and the Ponds were also laughing away the built up adrenaline as they picked themselves up off the floor.

"I have no idea, what just happened," The Wanderer said with a chuckle, "but let's agree never to do that again."

"If you can help it," Rory added as he helped Amy up. The Doctor just grinned in reply as he took a quick glance at the scanners.

"Ah, I see," He hummed.

"What is it now?" the Wanderer asked suspiciously.

"Well it turns out we got a little side tracked while flying so we've missed our mark." The Doctor replied.

"How much is a little?" Amy demanded as she smoothed out the wrinkles on her jumper.

"We're not on the ice plains of Yesamitania,"

"Okay…" Amy drawled waiting for more information.

"We're on the grass plains of Kayaniwei," the Doctor finished sheepishly.

"And this is why unlicensed Timelords shouldn't drive," the Wanderer sighed shaking her head in baffled amazement, "Honestly, you should just let me teach you, a few quick lessons would greatly improve your driving, even in an out-dated Tardis." The Tardis let out a few sharps bleeps in protest.

"Oh shush, you can't deny you're getting on in years, but I love you all the same," The Wanderer said with a comforting pat. The Ponds shared am amused look at the open show of affection. The Tardis being a living, sentient being was still a hard concept for them to accept.

"Pft, who needs lessons, my driving gets us there in the end, besides a few bumpy trips just makes the journey more exciting," The Doctor said with a grin. The Wanderer rolled her eyes.

"Stubborn as usual," she muttered under her breath, "Let's talk more about lessons later, how about we just get back on track and head toward Yesamitania before Amy and Rory suffocate under all those sweaters,"

"Sounds good to me," Amy said loosening the collar of one of her sweaters. She was already feeling a little too warm having expected to be encountering frigid winds and snowy plains by now.

"Alright, I'll just power up the engines…" The Doctor replied.

"Doctor wait," the Wanderer yelled stepping forward to stop him.

"…and off we go," The Doctor slammed down a lever only to be met with silence as the Tardis powered down leaving the group in semi-darkness. The Wanderer face palmed as she engaged the emergency lighting without a word.

"The thrusters are still set as gravity simulators," She explained.

"Oh," the Doctor replied simply, "and that would mean?"

"You've just short circuited the engine,"

"Seriously," Rory sighed before he began to strip off his extra layers.

"Seriously," the Wanderer replied, "We're stuck here for the next twelve to forty-eight hours while the Tardis recharges," The Wanderer started off towards her room to change into some cooler clothes, "I suggest the two of you change," she said to the Ponds, "it's a little hot out there."

The Wanderer quickly changed into a pair of dark blue cotton breeches tucked into knee high brown leather boots plus a loose white cotton blouse. She strapped a leather utility belt on, to which she attached her sonic and a small trans-dimensional leather purse. She grabbed a wide brimmed sun hat before heading back. Once everyone had returned to the console room in appropriate clothing for the African like climate, well everyone except the Doctor that is, the group headed out into the shimmering heat. The Tardis had landed on the outskirts of a rather large village or settlement, filled with mud brick huts. Men and women wearing brightly coloured sarongs walked around doing their daily tasks. Some carried jars of water, others wicker baskets of food, while a group of men with spears talked quietly around the carcass of what looked like a rather large horned wombat. As the group entered the town the people hushed, eyeing them suspiciously. Women pulled children to their sides fingering short swords tied to their waists, while men gripped their spears a little tighter as they followed the group with narrowed eyes.

"Doctor, there's something very wrong happening here," Amy whispered.

"Should we leave?" Rory asked.

"Perhaps, but maybe we could help." The Doctor whispered back.

"You may, be right," the Wanderer said pressing her left hand against her temple lightly, "These people aren't just suspicious, they're frightened. Something bad is going on here," Before anyone could respond a strong voice called out to them.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" a tall woman wearing a black and yellow sarong approached the band of time travellers. She held a bone sword as long as her thigh in each hand as she stared them down with her charcoal eyes. She was flanked by two men who met her height each equipped with a fearsome spear.

"We heard there was trouble so we came to investigate," The Doctor replied pulling out his psychic paper, "I think you will find that everything is in order," The woman took the paper in hand her face stoic before her eyes widened in surprise. The two men beside her looked equally surprised.

"Forgive me wise one for the abominable hospitality, we did not expect you and your companions to arrive so quickly after being summoned but we thank the gods you did." The woman said with a bow.

"That's perfectly alright under the circumstances," The Doctor replied.

"I thank you for your understanding."

"Okay so I'll start with a quick introduction I'm the Doctor, that's the Wanderer," the Wanderer gave a small wave, "that's Amy and her husband Rory. We are all Shamans from the north," the Doctor finished after sneaking a look at the psychic paper.

"I am Wakilah, chief of this village and it's people. On my right is Amin and his brother Amon," Wakilah replied sheathing her swords.

"Pleasure to meet you. Wanderer, why don't you take it from here?" The Doctor said pushing the Wanderer forward. The Wanderer staggered slighting, quickly thinking of something to say.

"I think it would be best if you could fill us in on all the details of your predicament. It's vital we get all the facts straight before we proceed with our next course of action," The Wanderer said smartly putting on an air of authority.

"Of course, but first you should rest and eat after your long journey. I will explain everything at my home." Wakilah led the group to a large hut in the centre of the village. As they passed the villagers normal daily life resumed as news of the 'Shamans' spread. Once inside what could only be presumed as the chief's home, the pair of Timelords and humans relaxed on the dirt floor at Wakilah's request. Amin and Amon stood guard at the door.

"Now that we are away from curious ears I can tell you everything without causing a panic," Wakilah started, "Several months ago some of our men began to disappear. Now these are harsh times and our people are no strangers to loss but these have been different,"

"Different how?" Amy asked

"They vanish during the night, not a trace left behind. As time goes on the numbers pile up. This is a large village, the number of disappearances as they stand now does not impact the survival of this village but it can't continue at the current rate any longer."

"How often do these disappearances occur?" The Doctor asked.

"Every month on the new moon, this started seven month ago,"

"So there have been seven abductions so far," Rory confirmed doing the math.

"Eleven, in the last two cases the numbers doubled," Wakilah corrected.

"Have there been any clues as to what has been taking these men?" The Wanderer asked.

"Some people have said to have caught sight of a demon that carries the bodies off into the plains before sinking into the ground like quicksand. When we investigate the next day there is nothing. No tracks can be seen or evidence of any creature known to us."

"When will the next new moon appear?" Amy asked.

"Tonight,"

"And it's only the men that go missing?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Wakilah replied wearily. Rory gave a small sigh of relief knowing that at least Amy was safe.

"Then we have no time to lose," The Doctor mused, "Tell me is there anything else we should know? Any other clues?"

"The sightings are always reported to have happened a few hours before dawn, and the victims all live close to the outskirts of the village,"

"Great so we have a rough time and place, plus the preference for victims," The Doctor putting the pieces together, "Okay, Wakilah I've got a plan but I'm going to need everyone in the village to co-operate if it is going to work,"

"You've got a plan Doctor?" Amy asked sceptically.

"I've always got a plan," he replied.

"Yeah but they're not always very good," Rory muttered under his breath.

"Any way this is what we'll do." The Doctor started, "First we gather up all the men and put them in the centre of the village. This will make it harder for this demon to get them and hopefully prevent anyone from being taken. Meanwhile my companions and I will patrol the outskirts of the city in pairs of two, Amy with me Rory with the Wanderer,"

"Wait, why do we have to be split up?" Rory asked.

"Well it is evident that this demon will only take men, so you and I will act as bait while the Wanderer and I can help to capture the creature."

"Okay. Hang on, how come I'm only going to act as bait?" Rory asked disgruntled.

"Well, the Wanderer and I both have sonic screwdrivers to act as signals," the Doctor said awkwardly, "Besides I'm also going to be relying on Wakilah here to see if she can muster up an all-female group of warriors to help the capture,"

"That I can easily manage," Wakilah replied.

"Yeah, great," Rory replied sullen. The Wanderer patted his arm comfortingly.

"So the main idea of this plan is, when either me or the Wanderer see the creature we'll use our screwdrivers to send a signal that sounds like this," The Doctor used his screwdriver to create a high pitch screech causing everyone to shield their ears, "Which is when Wakilah and her warriors who will be placed strategically around the village, will come to the rescue and engage the creature and do their best to capture it,"

"Capture, Doctor?" Wakilah questioned looking displeased.

"Yes, capture. We don't know for sure if the men abducted were killed or not. There's a possibility that we might be able to rescue them, or negotiate a release," The Doctor explained.

"Very well, we will do our best to capture the demon,"

"Thank you," The Doctor replied gratefully, "Okay, we have a lot to do before night comes, let's get to it,"

**Several hours later on the outskirts of the village**

"You okay Rory?" The Wanderer asked concerned.

"Yeah, kind of," he replied.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine," she reassured.

"Maybe, I just don't think splitting us up was a good idea," Rory explained reluctantly.

"If you're worried about Amy, the Doctor will protect her, besides Wakilah said that this demon only takes men so she should be safe," Rory did look any less worried. The Wanderer tried to think about what else he could be worried about.

"Don't forget Rory I'm also here to protect you," She said confidently. Rory looked down at her before smiling slightly shaking his head.

"I'm sure you will," The Wanderer beamed, "Still I don't have to like the idea," he continued, staring out into the dark.

"Shush, did you hear that?" The Wanderer interrupted cocking her head as she listened. In the distance the Doctors sonic signal could be heard.

"Let's go Rory," The Wanderer said turning towards the sound when she heard a groan behind her. The Wanderer whirled around whipping out her sonic. She gave a short scream before fangs pierced her neck rendering her silent in a second. Her sonic dropped from her paralysed hands as toxins entered her system. She watched helpless as her eyes darkened as she and a similarly paralysed Rory were dragged away before being were swallowed by the earth itself.

**Over on the other side of the village**

"Well done everybody," The Doctor said as he carefully approached the thrashing cloth bundle.

"Careful Doctor," Amy urged.

"Don't worry," The Doctor replied, "Hey there, don't worry we're not going to hurt you," He said softly addressing the bundle. Slowly it calmed down, a few soft whimpers being heard.

"Shuush, it's okay. Let me get a look at you okay?" the Doctor continued in a soft voice. Carefully he lifted the cloth away from the smaller then expected cloth bundle. Several gasps went around the group as the Doctor's eyes widened in shock. Four large black eyes stared back at him frightened as the small alien shrunk back slightly.

"What is that creature?" Wakilah asked.

"I want my mummy," It sniffed sadly before it began to cry.

"It's just a child," the Doctor said in shock, "But where's the mother?"

"Doctor, Chief Wakilah!" A woman called in the distance running closer.

"What is it Nali?" Wakilah asked.

"It's the Wanderer and Rory, they're missing," Nali panted, "I found this," she finished holding up the Wanderer's sonic.

"Doctor, where's Rory? Don't tell me they've…" Amy pleaded softly already knowing the answer.

"They've been taken," the Doctor answered equally as soft, "but I will find them Amy. Alive, I swear it."

**Sorry for making you wait so long. I guess a cliff hanger doesn't exactly help much either. Heh he I'm so evil ^_^ **

**But I wonder what's going to happen next. You tell me because honestly this story could be going anywhere at this point. Joking, I've got some sort of vague idea of how I'll be ending this little work of Fiction, key word 'vague' :D**

**Ciao**


	16. Chapter 16

After the Doctor rescued the earth from a flying spaghetti monster the Doctor and the Wanderer felt in the mood for some Italian, so they went out for dinner. When their food arrived the Wanderer quickly demolished her meal but due to her ginger hair she was deathly allergic to garlic. Her face became swollen from the reaction and she collapsed on the ground.

"Doctor, quick take me back to the Tardis. I'm regenerating!" The Doctor not wasting anytime picked her up and raced towards the Tardis.

"Wow, you're much easy to carry than I expected," The Doctor remarked while running.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The Wanderer asked.

"It's just I thought you would have been heavier," He replied not catching the warning tone in her voice.

"Are you suggesting that I look fat?" She asked offended.

"I just noticed that you're larger than your precious incarnation," he defended.

"So I am fat?"

"What? No of course not, but if you were, you know I don't mind," the Doctor replied panicking, "and I should really stop talking now shouldn't I?"

"You think?" The Wanderer yelled in his arms before she regenerated into a star whale.

The end.

**Dear readers,**

**I apologise for the long delay and for only being able to provide a short crack fic. After a long last semester and Christmas break which have kept me away from my computer, I have found myself stuck on the next chapter. While I know what I want to write, I find myself unable to find the words to fully express the story taking place. Do not fret as I have not given up however I have decided to go on Hiatus until I finish writing the current chapter as well as the next few chapters which will soon conclude my story, for now. Until then, I just can't keep fooling myself into thinking that I'll just need one more day to finish it before I upload as it is unfair to myself and to you, my readers. I apologise once again for letting you guys down. Until we meet again in the future… or the past, whichever works for you…**

**Yours sincerely**

**Chieko-san**


End file.
